Ten który uratował cię od wiecznego potępienia - część 1
by Nigaki
Summary: Londyn, rok 1888, w dzielnicy Whitechapel grasuje Kuba Rozpruwacz, Henry Novak aranżuje małżeństwa trójki swoich dzieci, by uchronić rodzinę przed bankructwem, a dwóch łowców, bracia Sam i Dean Winchester mają powoli dość Brytyjczyków. Ale to dopiero początek.


Castiel nienawidził swojego życia. Może nienawidził było za mocnym słowem, ale wolałby mieszkać gdzie indziej i w innych okolicznościach. Wszyscy naokoło mu powtarzali, że powinien się cieszyć z życia w Londynie, jego rodzina była bogata, więc czym się martwił?

Problem polegał na tym, że bogactwo ojca Castiela było kłamstwem. Byli praktycznie bez grosza, lada dzień mieli wylądować na bruku. Nie to, że mu to przeszkadzało i tak miał dość tego całego luksusu, ale Henry Novak miał inne zdanie na ten temat. By uchronić się przed bankructwem, postanowił w ekspresowym tempie zaaranżować śluby trójce swoich dzieci.

Castiel miał starszego brata Gabriela i starszą siostrę Annę. Cała ich trójka została już dosłownie sprzedana w zamian za majątki. Gabriel lada dzień miał poślubić jakąś bogatą wdowę – przez co był w najgorszej sytuacji z nich wszystkich. Ręka Anny została przehandlowana hrabiemu, którego pieniądze miały pomóc stanąć firmie Henry'ego na nogi.

Najmłodszy z rodzeństwa Castiel musiał poślubić młodą damę, która była córką właściciela banku. Banku, z którym Henry kiedyś rywalizował o klientów i wpływy. Teraz było widać jak na dłoni, kto jest lepszym biznesmenem.

Henry musiał się sporo napracować, by przekonać wszystkich tych ludzi do ślubu z jego dziećmi. Z Anną nie było problemu, była piękną, młodą kobietą, nie wyszła wcześniej za mąż tylko dlatego, że nie chciała, a póki ojciec miał pieniądze, nie zmuszał jej do tego. Wszystko się jednak zmieniło i nawet upór i buntowniczość Anny nie pomogły jej uniknąć zaręczyn, o których pisano w gazetach – tuż obok notki o kolejnej ofierze Kuby Rozpruwacza. Jak tylko rozeszła się wieść o tym, że Henry chce ją wydać za mąż, zgłosiło się wielu chętnych. Gabriel i Castiel nie mieli tego szczęścia. Gabriel w ogóle nie był typem mężczyzny, który nadawał się do żeniaczki. Lubił kobiety i ich towarzystwo, głównie w łóżku, ale nie chciał się wiązać na stałe. Wszyscy wiedzieli o jego aferach z prostytutkami, dlatego mało która wolna panna chciała za niego wyjść w obawie, że któregoś dnia złapie jakąś groźną chorobę – jeśli już tego nie zrobił – i ją nią zarazi, gdy będą spełniali małżeński obowiązek.

Jedyną odważną kobietą okazała się wdowa po starym sprzedawcy mebli, którego produkty zrobiły furorę w całej Anglii, co szybko przełożyło się na majątek. Po jego tajemniczej śmierci żona była do wzięcia. Henry nie zamierzał przegapić takiej okazji. Wdowa Sagar była już za stara, by urodzić dziecko, dlatego Gabriel nie musiał iść z nią do łóżka, tym samym nie mógł jej niczym zarazić. Niepokoiło go tylko to, że niedługo też umrze w tajemniczych okolicznościach, jak jego poprzednik. No i wdowa Sagar nie była już najpiękniejsza, a on lubił towarzystwo tylko pięknych kobiet.

Castiel powinien się cieszyć, że trafiła mu się piękna młoda kobieta, osiemnastoletnia Wiktoria Warren. Gdy Henry po raz pierwszy ich sobie przedstawił, Castiel nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że była piękna. Gabriel mu zazdrościł, proponował nawet zamianę, ale ojciec się nie zgodził. Jaki był więc problem Wiktorii? Nie była dla niego za młoda, miał dwadzieścia jeden lat, był tylko niewiele starszy od niej, nie była chuda i chorowita, mogła mu urodzić zdrowe i silne dziecko. Castiel był gotów ją polubić, a może i w swoim czasie pokochać, ale nie podobało mu się, że małżeństwo go uziemi. Po ślubie miał razem z ojcem Wiktorii zajmować się bankiem. Nie tylko się na tym nie znał., ale też nie chciał się na tym znać. Wszystkie te biznesowe sprawy były dla niego nudne, chciał przeżyć życie w ciekawy sposób, a nie siedząc tyłkiem na stołku w gustownym biurze, to nie było życie dla niego. Nawet Gabriel nie chciałby takiego życia, Anna tym bardziej. Wszyscy oni chcieli poznać świat, a nie brać śluby.

Ale co mogli zrobić? Anna już próbowała się przeciwstawić ojcu i nic z tego nie wyszło. Gabriel napomknął w paru słowach, że nie chce się żenić i został zignorowany, nawet próbował uciec z domu kilka razy, ale zawsze go przyłapywali. Castiel nawet nie próbował, wiedział, że i tak mu się nie uda, był skazany na ożenek, czy tego chciał, czy nie.

Nie należał do tego świata, nigdy tak nie było, czemu więc próbowali go na siłę do niego wcisnąć? Czy nie widzieli, że tu nie pasował? Nie mogli go zostawić w spokoju?

Castiel podniósł gazetę leżącą na stole w jego pokoju. Na pierwszej stronie informowano o zamordowaniu Elizabeth Stride i Catharine Eddowse. Morderstwa miały miejsce jednego dnia i chociaż minął od tego czasu już ponad miesiąc, wciąż o nich mówiono. Wszyscy czekali, kto będzie następną ofiarą Kuby Rozpruwacza. Rozpruwacz atakował zwykle co miesiąc, Elizabeth i Catharine zabito 30 września, teraz był 7 listopada, morderca się spóźniał.

Castiela od początku interesowała ta sprawa, ale i trochę martwiła. Gabriel tak często spotykał się z prostytutkami, zwłaszcza tymi w dzielnicy Whitechapel, że mogło mu się coś w końcu stać, jeśli to nie on był Rozpruwaczem. Castiel tego nie wykluczał, ale nie chciał w to wierzyć.

Bardzo chciał wiedzieć, kto jest mordercą, próbował się dowiedzieć na własną rękę, ale nie miał zbyt dużo możliwości. Mimo to choć przez chwilę mógł zaznać tego, czego pragnął, wolności i swobody. Przynajmniej dopóki ojciec nie dowiedział się, gdzie chodzi. Od razu zabronił mu zbliżać się do dzielnicy biedoty, nie chciał, by ktoś tam zobaczył jego syna. Gabrielowi nigdy nie mówił niczego podobnego.

Na następnej stronie gazety nie było już nic interesującego. Castiel zauważył tylko notkę na temat swoich zaręczyn, zbliżał się termin ślubu. On i Gabriel mieli się ożenić tego samego dnia, w tym samym kościele, Anna kilka dni później. Nie chciał tego robić, na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze. Musiał wyjść, zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. I to szybko.

Odłożył gazetę na stół i zabierając płaszcz wiszący na oparciu krzesła wyszedł z pokoju. Zbiegł po schodach tak szybko, że omal nie wpadł na gosposię. Jedyną osoba ze służby, która z nimi została. Po tym jak Henry przestał wszystkim płacić, służba odeszła. Stara, poczciwa Mary została, by im pomóc. Pracowała dla nich od lat i najwyraźniej stawiała przywiązanie i lojalność ponad pieniądze.

- A dokąd to się młody pan spieszy? – zapytała radośnie.

- Idę na spacer – odparł, zakładając na siebie płaszcz. Zastanawiał się nad wzięciem cylindra, ale zrezygnował z niego. Chętnie pozbyłby się też garnituru, ale ojciec by go zabił za coś takiego. To była jedna z niewielu drogich rzeczy, która im pozostała. – Nie widziałaś gdzieś Gabriela?

- Wydaje mi się, że wychodził z domu pięć minut temu.

- Spacer?

- Tak powiedział.

Spacer w języku Gabriela oznaczał spotkanie z prostytutką. Castiel nie miał pojęcia, z czego im płacił, bo jego urok osobisty raczej nie wystarczał, choć trzeba było przyznać, że potrafi go wykorzystywać.

- Dziękuję.

Castiel wyszedł z domu z zamiarem dogonienia brata. Gabriel zawsze chodził wolno, więc nie powinno być problemu, zwłaszcza że wiedział, dokąd się udaje. Do Whitechapel.

Szybkim krokiem zaczął iść w kierunku niesławnej dzielnicy. Tego dnia niebo było pochmurne i w każdej chwili mógł spaść deszcz. Żadna nowość w Londynie.

Dogonił Gabriela po kilku minutach. Jego brat okazał się na tyle łaskawy, że zatrzymał się, by zalecać się do jakiejś młodej damy.

- Gabriel! – zawołał, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Panna uciekła szybko, póki miała okazję, a Gabriel z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do brata.

- Castielu, postanowiłeś dziś do mnie dołączyć? – zapytał. Był ubrany w swoje najlepsze ciuchy, na głowie miał cylinder, a w ręku trzymał laskę. Elegancki jak zawsze.

- Wyszedłem tylko na spacer – wyjaśnił.

- Ah, zapomniałem, że nasz ojciec nie życzy sobie, byś przebywał na ulicy rozpusty. Żal mi cię, naprawdę, tyle tracisz.

- Syfilis? Podziękuję.

- Hej, ja jestem zdrowy, a robię to nie pierwszy raz.

To była kolejna ciekawa właściwość Gabriela, o ile można było to tak nazwać. Spotykał się z prostytutkami kilka razy w tygodniu, a mimo to nigdy się niczym nie zaraził. Castiel nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek był na coś chory.

- Wolę nie ryzykować.

Chciał ciekawszego życia, ale zarażenie się czymś paskudnym od prostytutki nie było szczytem jego marzeń.

- Wiesz, nie mówiłem ci, ale ta zamordowana Elizabeth Stride raz mnie obsługiwała – pochwalił się Gabriel.

- Według ciebie to powód do dumy? – spytał poirytowany. – Jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że to ty zabijasz.

- Przynajmniej byłbym sławny, zamknęliby mnie w więzieniu i nie musiałbym się żenić z tą starą wiedźmą. – Gabriel zadrżał zdegustowany. – Żadne pieniądze nie są tego warte.

- Nie musisz z nią sypiać, jestem też pewny, że nie będzie ci broniła dalej spotykać się z prostytutkami.

- Ale wyobrażasz sobie oglądanie jej każdego dnia? Ona ma tyle zmarszczek! – jęknął zrozpaczony. – Na pewno już szykuje truciznę, by mnie zabić, gdy już nasza rodzina będzie miał dużo pieniędzy. Zobaczysz, zabierze nam pół majątku.

- Cała nasza trójka ma teraz ten sam problem – zauważył.

- Ty i Anna przynajmniej macie młodych wybranków. Ja dostałem rozkładające się kości.

- Nie trzeba było spoufalać się z marginesem społecznym.

- Mówisz jak ojciec.

Bracia powoli zbliżali się do Whitechapel, mijani przez nich ludzie mieli coraz gorsze ubrania, świadczące o ich pozycji w społeczeństwie. Castiel zapragnął zamienić się z jednym z nich na odzież i zniknąć, na zawsze.

- Chciałbym stąd wyjechać – wyznał, spoglądając tęsknie przed siebie.

- Za parę dni się żenisz – zauważył Gabriel.

- Tobie to nie przeszkadzało w podjęciu próby ucieczki.

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.

- Chciałem spróbować, póki jeszcze miałem czas.

- Nie chcę się żenić z tą kobietą. Jest nudna.

Rozmawiał z Wiktorią dwa razy i oba spotkania skończyły się zdecydowanie zbyt późno. Nie miał pojęcia o czym rozmawiać ze swoją narzeczoną, czuł się niezręcznie, gdy opowiadała o ich ślubie, o gościach, których zaprosił jej ojciec i samej uroczystości. Opowiadała mu, jak nie może się doczekać, aż przymierzy suknię. Castiel tylko jej przytakiwał, pijąc powoli herbatę i marząc o czymś mocniejszym, o czymś, co pija się z kieliszka a nie filiżanki.

- Ale ma majątek, którego nasz ojciec potrzebuje – powiedział Gabriel.

- Co mi po majątku – westchnął. Bracia minęli grupkę dzieci, która bawiła się w kałuży pozostałej po ostatnim deszczu. – To nie da mi przygód i ryzyka.

- Da, jeśli zagrozi nam bankructwo.

Castiel mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi, Gabrielu. Znowu będziemy mieli wszystko. Pieniądze, wygody, służbę i przede wszystkim nudę. Naprawdę chcesz spędzić tak resztę życia? Bo ja nie.

- Będziesz musiał. Zaproszenia na ślub rozesłane, wszystko zamówione, kucharze opłaceni. Chyba jedyny powód, dla którego ten ślub nie mógłby się odbyć, to twoja śmierć. Choć jestem pewny, że ojciec podparłby twojego trupa przed ołtarzem i udawał, że jesteś śmiertelnie chory, a po ślubie ogłosiłby wieść o twojej tragicznej śmierci w noc poślubną.

- Pewnie masz rację – zgodził się Castiel ze śmiechem.

- Spójrz na to z drugiej strony. Twoja narzeczona to piękna kobieta.

- Nudna.

- Ale piękna. Przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał zasłaniać jej twarzy w małżeńskim łożu.

Z pewnością nie będzie musiał, ale czuł, że ich początkowe pożycie małżeńskie będzie dla niego koszmarem. Nigdy wcześniej nie był z kobietą, onieśmielały go. Jedyną kobietą, z którą nie wstydził się rozmawiać, była Anna. Ona go rozumiała, całe ich rodzeństwo rozumiało się bardzo dobrze. Jako dzieci byli nierozłączni, teraz wszyscy musieli się rozstać, by żyć z nowymi rodzinami. Anna na pewno po ślubie zajdzie w ciążę i urodzi dziecko, wtedy już na zawsze będzie uwięziona w złotej klatce, a ojciec będzie zadowolony. Castiel też będzie musiał spłodzić potomka, choć nie spieszył się do tego. W ogóle nie chciał myśleć o nocy poślubnej. Postanowił, że gdy do niej dojdzie, będzie myślał o Ameryce. Chciał tam wyjechać, poznać kawałek nowego świata. Słyszał w opowieściach o rdzennych mieszkańcach tego kontynentu, o nowych zwierzętach i roślinach. Chciał poznać to wszystko i jeszcze więcej, chciał zobaczyć Nowy Jork i inne wielkie miasta. Potem mógłby wyjechać do Azji albo zwiedzić Europę. Nigdy nie był poza granicami Wielkiej Brytanii.

- Przypomnij mi, czemu stąd nie uciekniemy? – zapytał Gabriela.

- Bo nie mamy jak i gdzie.

- Czy to ważne gdzie? Gdziekolwiek, byle daleko.

- Castielu, jestem za tym pomysłem całym sercem, ale za późno już na ucieczkę. Musimy się pogodzić z losem i przyjąć go z podniesioną głową.

- Teraz ty mówisz jak ojciec.

Gabriel roześmiał się i poklepał brata po ramieniu.

- Ktoś musi być dla ciebie głosem rozsądku. Dobrze wiem, że ojca nie posłuchasz, ale swojego brata tak. – Bracia zatrzymali się, Gabriel znowu poklepał Castiela po ramieniu. – Lepiej zawróć, jak ojciec się dowie, że tu byłeś, zabije cię.

- Nie przed ślubem.

Gabriel prychnął.

- Do zobaczenia później.

- Uważaj na siebie.

Castiel zawrócił w stronę domu. Chętnie poszedłby dalej razem z Gabrielem, miło mu się rozmawiało, ale nie chciał mu przeszkadzać i zdecydowanie nie chciał być świadkiem ekscesów brata.

Na schodach prowadzących do domu spotkał Annę, która obserwowała dzieci bawiące się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Jego siostra nigdy nie przywiązywała wagi do bogactwa i tak jak on, nie znosiła go, dlatego zawsze nosiła proste suknie, tak jak teraz. Była błękitna, bez trenu czy turniury. Anna stała boso, a włosy miała rozpuszczone. Wyglądała niemal jak służąca albo jakaś biedna dziewczyna, ojciec często się za to na nią wściekał.

- Anna – przywitał się Castiel skinieniem głowy.

Siostra spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Castielu, spójrz tylko na te dzieci – powiedziała.

Spojrzał w kierunku maluchów, które tak jak dzieci widziane przez niego chwilę temu z Gabrielem, bawiły się w kałuży. Te jednak pochodziły z bogatszych rodzin, ale zachowywały się równie radośnie, co tamte.

- Chciałabym własne dziecko – przyznała z westchnieniem, siadając na schodach.

- Niedługo będziesz miała okazję – przypomniał jej, dosiadając się.

- Z Edwardem? – pokiwała głową. – Nigdy w życiu. To snob i nudziarz.

- Wiktoria też jest nudna – przyznał. Mówił to każdemu, ale tylko Anna i Gabriel go słuchali.

- Wdowa Sagar zapewne też. Dlaczego ojciec nie mógł nam wybrać kogoś ciekawszego?

- Musiałby poszukać w biedniejszych rodzinach, a one nie mają pieniędzy.

- Powinniśmy byli uciec, gdy mieliśmy okazję. Czemu tego nie zrobiliśmy?

- Gabriel próbował, nie udało się.

- Gdybyśmy uciekli we trójkę, udałoby nam się. Moglibyśmy wyjechać z Londynu, pojechać na północ albo południe, do Francji.

- Albo popłynąć do Ameryki – zaproponował cicho. To było jego największe marzenie, Ameryka była krajem wielkich możliwości, tak mówiono. Tam można było być tym, kim się tylko chciało. Nie było żadnych przeszkód.

- Szkoda, że to wszystko przepadło. Za tydzień ty i Gabriel się żenicie, ja wychodzę za mąż pięć dni później.

Castiel zadrżał na tę myśl, jak zawsze.

- Będę za wami tęsknić – wyznała Anna po chwili ciszy, przerywanej tylko śmiechem dzieci.

- Ja też.

Razem patrzyli jak dzieci bawią się w kałuży, dopóki nie przegonili ich rodzice. Anna westchnęła zasmucona, Castiel chciał ją objąć, ale przerwało mu pojawienie się ojca.

- Wstańcie natychmiast! – nakazał podniesionym głosem. – Na boga, to że niedługo będzie nas stać na nowe ubrania dla was nie znaczy, że macie zniszczyć te.

Anna wstała i bez słowa weszła do domu, zostawiając Castiela z ojcem.

- Niedługo kolacja – poinformował go Henry. – A przynajmniej coś, co przypomina kolację.

Castiel przytaknął. Ostatnimi czasy doskwierał im głód, ledwo starczało im na jedzenie, dlatego tak ważne były te małżeństwa. Castiel poczuł ukłucie winy, gdy znowu pomyślał o ucieczce przed ożenkiem. Od tych ślubów zależało, czy ich rodzina przetrwa, musiał przestać myśleć tak egoistycznie.

Otrzepał spodnie z brudu i wszedł razem z ojcem do domu. Chciał pójść do pokoju i przebrać się do kolacji, ale Henry go zatrzymał.

- Niedługo wszystko będzie tak jak kiedyś – powiedział z radosnym błyskiem w oku. – Nie będziemy musieli się niczym martwić, wystarczy tylko, że powiesz „tak" przed księdzem.

- Rozumiem swój obowiązek – uspokoił go Castiel.

- Błagam cię, nie wywiń żadnego numeru. Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić, Castielu. Jeśli uciekniesz przed ślubem, stracę cały szacunek, rodzina Edwarda może odwołać ślub z Anną, a wdowa Sagar jeszcze powie „nie". Potrzebujemy tych pieniędzy.

- Rozumiem, ojcze.

Henry przytaknął i pozwolił mu pójść na górę. Bezpieczny w swoim pokoju Castiel zaczął się przebierać. To było nie w porządku myśleć o ucieczce, gdy ojciec pokładał w nich takie wielkie nadzieje. Musieli to zrobić, dla niego i matki.

Castiel spojrzał na gazetę, zostawił ją otworzoną na stronie, gdzie była informacja o jego zaręczynach.

- Może nie będzie tak źle – stwierdził, zamykając gazetę, nim wyszedł z pokoju, by zjeść z rodziną kolację.

* * *

- Gdzie ta cholera uciekła?! – krzyknął rozwścieczony Dean. To nie był jego dzień. Najpierw został oblany kawą w barze, gdy razem z bratem poszli zjeść śniadanie, później ochlapał go powóz konny, który wjechał w olbrzymią kałużę, a teraz jeszcze wpadł do ścieków, gdy on i Sam próbowali złapać Zmiennokształtnego.

- Krzykiem na pewno go nie wykurzysz – zauważył Sam. Trzymał w dłoni lampę naftową, która dawała niewiele światła.

- Niech no go tylko dorwę, rozwalę mu ten łeb! – krzyknął znowu, wstając z brudnego kanału, który płynął pod miastem. – Słyszysz, ty sukinsynu?! Dorwę cię i podziurawię srebrnymi kulami!

- Dean, przestań wrzeszczeć i chodźmy stąd, lampa gaśnie.

Sam pomógł bratu wydostać się z kanału, a potem obaj wyszli na ulicę. Było ciemno, gdzieniegdzie przechadzał się policjant czy prostytutka. Nikt nie zauważył dwóch mężczyzn skradających się uliczkami do jednego z tanich hoteli w dzielnicy Whitechapel. Właściciel przyjrzał im się podejrzliwie, zwłaszcza Deanowi, który był cały mokry i śmierdział jak obora.

Bracia weszli do wynajętego, obskurnego pokoju. Karaluch schował się pod jedno z łóżek, gdy zapalili światło.

- Pieprzone robactwo – warknął Dean. Wszystko go dzisiaj denerwowało. Niepotrzebnie przypłynęli do Londynu, ale to tutaj udał się ich ojciec, musieli go znaleźć.

Winchesterowie polowali na różne paranormalne stwory od wielu lat, tradycję rozpoczął ojciec chłopaków, który miał obsesję na punkcie złapania jednego demona. Dean miał cztery lata, a Sam był jeszcze niemowlęciem, gdy zginęła ich matka, a John Winchester zajął się polowaniami. Wychował synów na łowców i teraz kontynuowali jego pracę.

- Zagrzeję ci wody – zaoferował Sam, podchodząc do małego piecyka stojącego w kącie pokoju.

Dean westchnął, zdejmując z siebie brudne ubrania, zostawił tylko obszarpane spodnie.

- Dzięki, Sammy – powiedział i położył się na łóżku. Wszystkie kości go bolały, był zmęczony, chciało mu się spać. Czuł się jak sześćdziesięciolatek, a miał tylko dwadzieścia trzy lata. Praca łowcy nie była łatwa.

Sam zagrzał mu wody, którą wlał do balii, a potem zajął się nagrzewaniem kolejnej porcji, tym razem dla siebie.

Dean stęknął, gdy zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie. Balia była mała, niewygodnie się w niej siedziało, ale ciepła woda robiła swoje. Choć wolał nie myśleć, jak bardzo obrzydliwa jest ta woda.

- Mam dość tego Zmiennokształtnego – powiedział, zmywając z siebie brud i odór kanałów woda szybko zrobiła się ciemna, ale wciąż była przyjemnie ciepła. – Jesteś pewien, że tata też tu był?

- Wszystko na to wskazuje – odparł Sam, siadając na łóżku, które zaskrzypiało pod jego ciężarem. Żaden z nich nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby prędzej czy później się złamało. – Tata napisał w liście, że trzeba się pozbyć Kuby Rozpruwacza, musiał więc tu być dość długo by dowiedzieć się, że nie jest człowiekiem.

- Pieprzony Kuba Rozpruwacz. – Dean splunął na podłogę ze wstrętem.

Polowali na mordercę już prawie dwa miesiące i wciąż nie mogli go złapać. Zwykle szło im szybciej, ale ten Zmiennokształtny był sprytny. Nie zmieniał często skóry, znaleźli jak dotąd tylko dwie pozostałości po jego poprzedniej powłoce, ale mogło być ich więcej. Co tydzień zabijał kolejną ofiarę, ale tylko czterech ciał nie ukrył po popełnieniu morderstwa. Wystarczyło to, by zwrócić uwagę policji i gazet, którzy nadali mu imię Kuba Rozpruwacz.

Stwór był bardzo agresywny, okaleczał swoje ofiary, którymi były prostytutki i bezdomni. Dean i Sam znaleźli ciała, których nie odkryła policja, wszystkie jednak były tak samo okaleczone.

Ostatnią ofiarą była bezdomna kobieta, którą znaleźli w kanałach. To tam ukrywał się Zmiennokształtny i tam cały czas szukali – bez skutku.

Według policji ostatnimi ofiarami Rozpruwacza były dwie prostytutki zamordowane ponad miesiąc temu, dokładnie 30 września. Tylko Catharine Eddowes – drugą ofiarę tej nocy - okaleczono. Dean i Sam znaleźli Rozpruwacza, gdy zabierał się za okaleczanie zwłok Elizabeth Stride. Ich pojawienie się spłoszyło mordercę. Ścigali go, ale umknął im i jeszcze tej samej nocy zabił Eddowes. Od tamtej nocy śledzili go po kanałach, ale ciągle im umykał. Tak samo było i tej nocy.

- Spróbujemy jeszcze jutro – powiedział Sam, starając się uspokoić brata. – W końcu go złapiemy.

- Ciekawe ile osób przedtem zginie.

Dean wyszedł z balii, czuł się już lepiej, mięśnie przestały go boleć, teraz chciał tylko spać.

- Musimy być dobrej myśli.

Sam opróżnił balię i nalał do niej świeżej wody. Teraz była jego kolej na kąpiel.

- Łatwo ci mówić. – Dean ubrał się w czyste ciuchy i położył na łóżku. Cuchnęło, chciał już stąd wyjechać i nigdy nie wracać do tej dziury. Nienawidził Brytyjczyków, ich humoru, jedzenia, zwyczajów, wszystkiego, a teraz otaczało go to z każdej strony.

Dean nie zasnął, dopóki Sam nie skończył się myć, co zawsze zajmowało mu wiele czasu, nawet gdy nie był bardzo brudny. W końcu gdy też położył się do łóżka po zgaszeniu światła, Dean zamknął oczy. Usnął z nadzieją, że w końcu uda im się złapać Rozpruwacza. Pieprzeni Brytyjczycy.

Bracia ruszyli się z łóżka dopiero późnym popołudniem, zjedli w knajpie okropne, przypalone tosty z jajkiem i kawałkiem kiełbasy, a do tego herbata z mlekiem, choć Dean wyraźnie powiedział, że chce ją bez mleka. Prawie zaczął kłótnie z tego powodu, ale Sam go powstrzymał.

- Dean, nie ściągaj na nas uwagi.

Sam miał rację, Brytyjczycy nie lubili ich równie mocno, co oni ich, poznawali ich akcent, gdy tylko się odzywali, wielu miało ochotę ich z tego powodu pobić. Dean odczuwał to samo w stosunku do angoli. Nienawidził Brytyjczyków, prawie tak mocno, jak wiedźm, a jeszcze bardziej nienawidził, gdy nie mógł im nic zrobić.

Po śniadaniu wybrali się na miasto, by popytać ludzi, czy nie słyszeli czegoś w nocy. Rozpruwacz poprzedniego dnia nie zabił nikogo, ale po tym jak im uciekł mógł coś komuś zrobić. Zbliżał się czas kolejnego, cotygodniowego morderstwa.

Zawsze zabijał w Whitechapel, więc Sam i Dean mieli ułatwione zadanie, nie musieli kręcić się po kanałach całego Londynu.

Gdy Sam wypytywał jakiegoś mężczyznę o Rozpruwacza, Dean podkradł innemu gazetę i zajął się przeglądaniem informacji. Policja dostała kolejny list od mordercy, pewnie jakiegoś naśladowcy albo człowieka szukającego rozgłosu. Nie znalazł nic, czego już by nie wiedzieli, więc z ciekawości zaczął czytać dalsze wiadomości. Coś o bankructwie kilku firm, coś o królowej, o jakichś zbliżających się małżeństwach bogatych ludzi, wszystko i nic.

Dean wyrzucił sfrustrowany gazetę i podszedł do Sama, który przestał już rozmawiać.

- I co? – zapytał, rozglądając się po ulicy za czymś podejrzanym. Nie liczył na to, że wypatrzy Zmiennokształtnego, pewnie już dawno zmienił postać, dowiedzieli się przecież, jak wygląda.

- Mężczyzna powiedział, że słyszał wczoraj w nocy jakieś hałasy dwie ulice stąd, możemy się tam rozejrzeć.

Dean przytaknął i razem z bratem ruszył na miejsce, nie mieli lepszych wskazówek. Po drodze obaj upewnili się, że mają wszystko potrzebne do zabicia Zmiennokształtnego. Sam miał nóż wykonany ze srebra, Dean także, a dodatkowo rewolwer naładowany srebrnymi kulami. Musieli trafić stwora w serce, jeśli chcieli go zabić.

Ulica, o której usłyszeli od mężczyzny była wąska i równie zabrudzona, co pozostałe, ale wszystko wyglądało w porządku. Natrafili na fałszywy trop, nic nowego.

- Pewnie słyszał walkę dwóch psów o kawałek szczura – stwierdził Dean i kopnął leżący na ziemi kamień. Potoczył się on pomiędzy dwa budynki i spadł z krawężnika, wydając przy tym dziwny dźwięk, tak jakby wpadł do wody. – Albo i nie.

Bracia podeszli do szczeliny i zajrzeli pomiędzy dwa budynki. Kamień upadł na dobrze im znany kawałek skóry pozostawiony przez Zmiennokształtnego.

- No proszę. – Dean wziął do ręki kawałek drewna z pobliskiego śmietnika i uniósł pozostałości po stworze. – Świeże.

- Był tutaj. – Sam rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wejścia do kanałów. Było dwa metry od nich. – Pewnie uciekł tamtędy.

Dean stanął na czatach, gdy Sam otworzył kanał. Zwykle robili to w nocy, ale jeśli była szansa złapać Rozpruwacza w dzień, zamierzali z niej skorzystać.

- Nie mamy lampy – zauważył Sam, zaglądając do środka. – Pójść po nią?

- Tak będzie najlepiej, ja popilnuję zejścia.

Sam przytaknął, zamknął kanał i pobiegł szybko do hotelu po lampę. Byli tak blisko, Zmiennokształtny nie spodziewał się ich w dzień, sam zabijał w nocy i wtedy też oczekiwał pościgu. Dean nie mógł się już doczekać, aż wpakuje mu kulkę prosto w serce, gdy drań będzie spał. A potem wyniosą się z Londynu i już nigdy tu nie wrócą, choćby całe stado demonów postanowiło sobie urządzić w tym mieście bufet.

Sam wrócił po paru minutach, z jego długimi nogami pokonanie takiego krótkiego dystansu do hotelu nie zajęło długo. Zapalili lampę i po kolei zeszli do kanałów. Najpierw zszedł Dean. Gdy był już na dole, potrzymał lampę, którą oddał Samowi, gdy ten tylko do niego dołączy, w dłoni trzymając gotowy nóż.

- Znajdźmy tego sukinsyna – powiedział Dean i razem z bratem zaczął iść przed siebie. Powinni się rozdzielić, normalnie tak by zrobili, ale nie chcieli ryzykować, że Zmiennokształtny przyjmie ich postać i zaskoczy któregoś z nich. Dean nie był pewny, czy byłby w stanie strzelić do kopii Sama, nawet jeśli wiedziałby, że to potwór. Może gdyby zamknął oczy albo stwór by go wcześniej wkurzył.

Przeszli kanałami spory kawał drogi i nie natrafili na żaden ślad Zmiennokształtnego albo jego kryjówki. Dean znowu się wściekł, podczas gdy Sam starał się go uspokoić.

- Może zawrócimy? – zaproponował, wskazując za siebie.

- Nie zamierzam dalej tu siedzieć, nienawidzę kanałów.

- Nienawidzisz całego Londynu – zauważył z westchnieniem, ale zgadzał się z bratem, też nie lubił przebywać w kanale.

Znajdowali się nadal w Whitechapel, ale w bardziej zaludnionej części, mieli więc problem z wyjściem. Starali się, ale i tak zwrócili na siebie uwagę. Nie często widywano tu mężczyzn wychodzących z kanałów, wielu pewnie pomyślało, że są Kubą Rozpruwaczem, bo patrzyli na nich podejrzliwie i niemal z nienawiścią. Albo może po prostu zorientowali się, że są Amerykanami.

- Zmiana planu – powiedział Dean, gdy wracali do hotelu. – Jak dorwiemy tego drania, zrobię mu to samo, co on swoim ofiarom. Poderżnę gardło i wypatroszę.

- Nie przesadzasz? – spytał Sam. Z jednej strony bawiła go frustracja Deana, a z drugiej trochę się obawiał o jego zdrowie psychiczne. Jego starszy brat zawsze bywał agresywny, ale jeszcze nigdy nie mówił czegoś takiego.

- To za nasze ubrania. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, wszystkie prześmierdną. – Dean powąchał kołnierzyk swojej koszuli i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

- Już niedługo, Dean, złapiemy go i będziemy mogli stąd wyjechać.

- Mam nadzieję, wciąż musimy znaleźć tatę. – Zbliżali się do hotelu, Dean wyjął klucz do ich pokoju. – Czemu sam nie załatwił Rozpruwacza, jeśli wiedział, czym jest?

- Pewnie dalej szuka żółtookiego demona. Wiesz jaki jest uparty.

- Sam bym go chętnie znalazł.

Samowi nie zależało na tym aż tak bardzo, ale zamierzał wspierać brata i ojca w ich dążeniach do zemsty.

Zamknęli się w pokoju na resztę dnia. Sam rozłożył mapę Londynu i zaczął opracowywać trasę nocnych poszukiwań. Dean w tym czasie zajął się przygotowywaniem broni. Obaj szykowali się z przekonaniem, że dzisiejszej nocy złapią Rozpruwacza. Byli zdeterminowani, by to zrobić, bez względu na cenę. Choćby mieli go ścigać całą noc, złapią go.

Zaraz po zapadnięciu zmroku opuścili hotel, zabierając ze sobą wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Ukryli je, by po wykonaniu roboty móc je szybko zabrać.

- Gotowy? – zapytał Sam, gdy stali nad wejściem do kanału.

- Czy kiedyś byłem nie gotowy? – Dean uśmiechnął się, sprawdzając kulę w magazynku rewolweru. – Schodzimy.

W kanałach zdawało się cuchnąć bardziej niż zwykle, wszystko wydawało się być bardziej obślizgłe. Z każdym stawianym przez nich krokiem powstawał lepiący dźwięk, któremu akompaniowały piski szczurów.

- Rozpruwaczu, chodź do tatusia – zachęcał cicho Dean, choć oczywiście nie robił tego, by naprawdę przywołać do siebie Zmiennokształtnego. Tylko by go tym spłoszył.

Po kilku minutach marszu doszli do rozwidlenia kanału, Sam spojrzał na mapę, oświetlając ją sobie nikłym światłem lampy.

- Chyba w prawo.

- Chyba?

- W prawo – zdecydował.

Kanał robił się coraz węższy, Sam podał Deanowi lampę, bo to on szedł pierwszy. Wkrótce i sklepienie zrobiło się niższe, bracia musieli się schylić, by nie uderzać się w głowę.

- I co, Sammy? Dobrze jest być niskim, nie? – zapytał rozbawiony Dean, gdy odwrócił się i ujrzał za sobą bardzo skulonego brata.

- Zamknij się i idź – popędził go.

Po paru metrach kanał zrobił się znowu szeroki, a po kolejnych pięciu Dean i Sam znaleźli się w kryjówce Zmiennokształtnego. Wszędzie leżały porozrzucane resztki jedzenia, pod jedną ze ścian walały się różne szmaty, spod których wypełzły robaki, gdy tylko Dean kopnął je nogą.

- Chyba znaleźliśmy – stwierdził, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem, ale i ostrożnością.

- Zdecydowanie. – Sam wskazał na zrzuconą skórę, która nie popłynęła wraz z wodą kanałami. Podszedł do stosu wilgotnych gazet leżących tuż obok, były to tylko pierwsze strony, wszystkie o Kubie Rozpruwaczu. Pod ostatnią znalazł pudełko. Otworzył je i szybko tego pożałował. – Jasna cholera.

Zamknął prędko pudełko i odłożył je na bok z dala od siebie.

- Co jest? – zapytał Dean. Podkręcił nieco płomień lampy, by lepiej widzieć brata.

- Nie wiem, co to było, ale chyba wyciął to z jednej z ofiar – odpowiedział, trącając pudełko nogą w stronę Deana.

Dean, również stopą, podniósł wieko. Zasłonił nos rękawem płaszcza, gdy poczuł odór rozkładu.

- Sukinsyn to trzyma. Ciekawe, gdzie jest reszta.

- I po co mu to, chyba tego nie je.

- A kto go tam wie. – Dean zamknął pudełko i zerknął w górę. – Nie ma wyjścia z kanału.

Sam znowu rozłożył mapę.

- Najbliższe jest tutaj – wskazał punkt na mapie. – Pewnie tędy wychodzi.

- No to zaczaimy się tam na niego. Nadal jesteśmy w Whitechapel?

- Tak.

- Idziemy, zabijemy tego sukinsyna przed wschodem słońca.

Bracia wrócili na powierzchnie i przyczaili się niedaleko wejścia do kanału, cierpliwie czekając na pojawienie się Zmiennokształtnego.

- Nie powinniśmy go znaleźć, zanim kogoś zabije? – zapytał Sam.

- Chcesz go teraz szukać? Może być wszędzie.

Dean miał racje, ale Sam wciąż nie czuł się dobrze ze świadomością, że gdzieś niedaleko Rozpruwacz zabija kolejną ofiarę, podrzynając jej gardło.

Czekali w ukryciu sporo czasu, obserwując przechodzących ludzi. Na ulicach ścieliła się mgła, Dean i Sam widzieli tylko zarysy liczących na zarobek prostytutek i ich klientów. Nikt nie wydawał się jednak podejrzany i nie podchodził do kanału.

- Może wejdzie innym włazem – zasugerował Sam.

Dean nie chciał się stąd ruszać, prędzej czy później Rozpruwacz pojawi się tutaj. Zniecierpliwiony spojrzał na kieszonkowy zegarek, druga w nocy, mieli jeszcze czas.

Sam zaczął przysypiać, gdy Dean nagle potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

- Sammy, spójrz.

Dean wskazywał na niskiego, schludnie ubranego mężczyznę, który rozmawiał z prostytutką.

- Co ktoś taki robi w takiej dzielnicy? – zdziwił się Sam. Bogacze się tu nie zapuszczali, w innych dzielnicach mogli znaleźć lepsze prostytutki.

- Może to nasz Rozpruwacz.

Czekali, obserwując parę, która rozmawiała w oddali. Mieli już nadzieję, że za chwilę mężczyzna wyciągnie nóż, by zabić kobietę, ale zamiast tego odszedł, kręcą laska. Po chwili zniknął im z oczu, podobnie jak prostytutka, która weszła do jednego z budynków.

Dean westchnął sfrustrowany, znowu nic.

Sam rozluźnił się i opierając głowę o ramię brata postanowił jednak się trochę przespać. Dean na pewno nie pozwoliłby mu przegapić pojawienia się Rozpruwacza.

Obok nich przeszedł jakiś mężczyzna, nie zauważył ich, podczas gdy Dean uważnie obserwował jego. Wszedł do tego samego budynku, co prostytutka.

Dean patrzył w okno mieszkania kobiety, gdzie paliło się światło. Widział zarys jej sylwetki, do którego po chwili dołączył zarys mężczyzny. Rozmawiali chwilę, a potem oboje zniknęli mu z oczu.

- Sam, wstawaj. – Dean trącił brata łokciem, co od razu go obudziło.

- Masz go? – zapytał niewyraźnym głosem, wciąż był nieco zaspany.

- Wszedł do mieszkania tej prostytutki.

- Może to tylko klient.

- Zamierzasz ryzykować? Poprzednie ofiary pewnie też myślały, że podchodzi do nich klient.

Sam podniósł się z bruku i przeciągnął się, musiał być gotowy na pościg i walkę.

Obaj podeszli do okna prostytutki i zajrzeli do środka. Wciąż paliło się światło, więc sporo widzieli.

- Sukinsyn – przeklął Dean, gdy zobaczył ruchy mężczyzny. Unosił i co chwilę z wielką siłą opuszczał rękę, w której trzymał nóż. – Dalej myślisz, że to klient?

Dean popędził do wejścia do budynku, Sam był tuż za nim. Znaleźli odpowiednie drzwi i otworzyli je, nie były zamknięte.

- Nie ruszaj się, ty skurwielu! – krzyknął Dean, celując z broni.

Rozpruwacz odwrócił się spanikowany i rzucił w nich nożem. Sam i Dean odskoczyli na boki, dając mężczyźnie uciec.

- Cholera – warknął Dean. Rzucił jeszcze okiem na zmasakrowane ciało kobiety nim razem z Samem pobiegł za Rozpruwaczem.

Mężczyzna biegł co sił w nogach, chował się w ciasne uliczki, ale nie potrafił zniknąć braciom z oczu, nie miał też czasu odsłonić żadnego wejścia do kanałów.

Nagle Rozpruwacz skręcił, wpadając wprost na Deana. Cofnął się, ale z tyłu był już Sam, z nożem gotowym do ataku.

- Mówiłem, że cię dorwiemy – powiedział Dean.

Nie chcąc robić za dużo hałasu, Dean schował rewolwer, a wyciągnął własny nóż i nim Rozpruwacz zdążył umknąć albo się obronić, wbił mu go prosto w serce.

Mężczyzna jęknął słabo i upadł, trzymając się za nóż wystający z piersi. Spojrzał jeszcze nieobecnym wzrokiem na braci, nim umarł.

Dean wyciągnął nóż, wycierając go w ubranie Rozpruwacza. W końcu im się udało.

- Po problemie – skomentował krótko. – Teraz musimy pozbyć się ciała.

- Szkoda, że nie zdążyliśmy pomóc tamtej kobiecie – westchnął Sam.

- Dobrze, że w końcu go złapaliśmy, teraz będzie spokój. Przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdzie się naśladowca. – Dean rozejrzał się za miejscem ukrycia ciała. – Dobrze, że nikt nas nie widział. Musimy wrzucić ciało do kanału, to najlepsze wyjście.

- Bierz go za nogi – poinstruował Sam.

Powoli zaczęli ciągnąć zwłoki w stronę włazu, gdy nagle usłyszeli tupot nóg.

- Cholera, ktoś jednak nas zauważył. – Dean puścił nogi zwłok. – Idź tamtędy, ja go okrążę.

- Znowu? – zapytał Sam, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Z kolejnym westchnieniem wybiegł na ulicę, mając nadzieję, że uda im się złapać świadka. I tak już się wynosili, ale lepiej było pozostawić po sobie dobre wrażenie.

* * *

Castiel nie mógł spać. Im bliżej ślubu tym było coraz gorzej. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby już po nigdy więcej nie zaznał snu.

Podniósł się na łokciach i rozejrzał po ciemnym pokoju. Już niedługo miał go opuścić i przenieś się do domu swojej narzeczonej. Straci dom, w którym mieszkał całe życie. Wszyscy odejdą, zostaną tylko jego rodzice. I Mary, ona też zostanie, do samego końca.

Castiel zrzucił z siebie pościel i podszedł do okna. Otworzył je, chcąc wpuścić do pokoju nieco świeżego powietrza. Nie pomogło to jednak, wciąż czuł ucisk w żołądku na myśl o ożenku. Zastanawiał się, jak sobie radzi Anna. Płakała? Nie, była silną kobietą, nigdy nie widział jej płaczącej, nawet gdy byli młodsi.

Londyn wyglądał spokojnie w nocy. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że gdzieś tam jest Kuba Rozpruwacz, który szuka następnej ofiary. Cieszył się, że mieszka w dzielnicy, gdzie nie grasował morderca, w dodatku był bezpieczny w domu. Może jednak Gabriel miał racje i śmierć była jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji? Nikt by go wtedy nie osądzał, został zamordowany, kto mógłby to przewidzieć? Nikt, byłby czysty, żadnego poczucia winy, gdy trafi do nieba. Jeśli trafi. Czasami wątpił, że w ogóle jest niebo.

Uwagę Castiela przyciągnął nagły ruch pod domem. Wychylił się przez okno, by przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie, który szedł szybkim krokiem ulicą. Przeraził się, gdy rozpoznał Gabriela.

Co ten dureń mógł kombinować? Naprawdę musiał iść na spotkanie z prostytutką o takiej porze? O tak niebezpiecznej godzinie? Kuba Rozpruwacz dawno nie zamordował, co jeśli Gabriel będzie jego następną ofiarą? Nigdy wcześniej mężczyzna nie został zamordowany, ale Gabriel przyciągał kłopoty. Co jak i tym razem w nie wpadnie? Co jak to jednak on był mordercą? Castiel musiał go zatrzymać.

Ubrał się pospiesznie i wyszedł z domu. Zadrżał, gdy otoczyło go chłodne powietrze, powinien był założyć cieplejszy płaszcz, ale nie miał czasu się po niego wracać. Gabriel jak nigdy poruszał się szybko, musiał go dogonić. Dobrze wiedział, że poszedł do Whitechapel. Ruszył w tym samym kierunku, rozglądając się po drodze trwożnie. Spotykał po drodze parę osób, a także policję, ale było ich coraz mniej, zwłaszcza gdy dotarł na miejsce. _I co teraz_, zastanawiał się. Jak miał znaleźć Gabriela w tak wielkiej dzielnicy, mógł być wszędzie, także w domu jednej z prostytutek. Nie miał czasu przeszukiwać każdej z ulic, zdecydowanie nie chciał trafić w trakcie poszukiwań na Rozpruwacza.

Opatulił się szczelniej płaszczem i ruszył dalej. Jakaś prostytutka zachęcała go do skorzystania z jej usług, Castiel odsunął się od niej z obrzydzeniem, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Musiał znaleźć Gabriela.

Kręcił się po Whitechapel dobrą godzinę, jeśli nie więcej, a jego brat przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Zaczął podejrzewać najgorsze, myślał już nawet o tym, by znaleźć policjanta i wypytać go o Gabriela.

Może za bardzo się martwił? Może Gabrielowi nic nie było? Pewnie siedział w jakimś barze albo z jakąś prostytutka i świetnie się bawił. Powinien dać sobie z tym spokój i wrócić do bezpiecznego domu, do łóżka i myśleć o przyszłości z Wiktorią.

Zawrócił i ruszył tam, skąd przyszedł. Szedł jak najszybciej, by opuścić to przerażające miejsce, nie podobała mu się ta mgła.

W oddali usłyszał kroki. Zatrzymał się zlękniony i rozejrzał, dźwięk był coraz głośniejszy, aż nagle po drugiej stronie ulicy pojawił się jakiś mężczyzna. Biegł bardzo szybko, a tuż za nim biegli dwaj inni. Castiel mógł przysiąc, że widział w ręce jednego nóż.

Rozum podpowiadał mu, by uciekać i nie zawracać sobie głowy tą sprawą, ale przecież zawsze chciał przygód, prawda? Mógł zerknąć, co się dzieje, tych mężczyzn i tak już pewnie nie było w pobliżu, bardzo szybko biegli.

Zrobił krok w stronę, gdzie zniknęli, a potem kolejny. _Idioto, zabiją cię_, mówił mu cichutki głos rozsądku. _Przygody a narażanie życia to dwie różne rzeczy, zawróć_.

Nie zawrócił, przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy i trzymając się blisko ściany, zajrzał za róg. Serce nigdy mu tak szybko nie biło jak w chwili, gdy zobaczył zwłoki lezące na ulicy i stojących nad nimi dwóch mężczyzn, których widział wcześniej. Z ciała wystawał nóż, tak jak podejrzewał, jeden z mężczyzn trzymał drugi w dłoni, choć chował go już.

- Po problemie – powiedział niższy z mężczyzn. – Teraz musimy pozbyć się ciała.  
Castiel rozejrzał się spanikowany, szukając wzrokiem innych ludzi. Na co właśnie patrzył? Kim byli ci dwaj mężczyźni i kim był ten zabity? Czy któryś z nich to Kuba Rozpruwacz? Jeśli to ten martwy, to czy ci dwaj są z policji? A może na odwrót? Albo martwy mężczyzna to ofiara morderczego duetu, który zajmował się morderstwami, a ten niewinny człowiek ich zauważył, więc postanowili go uciszyć. Tak wiele możliwości, Castiel nie wiedział, co robić.

- Szkoda, że nie zdążyliśmy pomóc tamtej kobiecie – westchnął drugi z mężczyzn, który był wyższy o głowę od swojego towarzysza zbrodni. Castiel dostrzegał w nich jakieś podobieństwo.  
O jakiej kobiecie mówił? Ofierze Rozpruwacza? Czyli oni jednak byli tymi dobrymi. Czy byli z policji? Mieli dziwny akcent, ale kto wie.

- Dobrze, że w końcu go złapaliśmy, teraz będzie spokój. Przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdzie się naśladowca. – Kuba Rozpruwacz, zabili Kubę Rozpruwacza, Castiel nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości. – Dobrze, że nikt nas nie widział. Musimy wrzucić ciało do kanału, to najlepsze wyjście.

Castiel schował się szybko, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał w jego stronę. Musiał zgłosić to na policję. Kuba Rozpruwacz czy nie, ci dwaj zabili człowieka, byli takimi samymi mordercami, co on.

- Bierz go za nogi – usłyszał głos drugiego z mężczyzn. Potem słyszał już tylko odgłos ciągnięcia czegoś po bruku. Domyślił się, że to zwłoki, dlatego zaczął się cicho wycofywać, co chwilę oglądając się za siebie. Po jakichś dwóch metrach zaczął biec, miał wrażenie, że mężczyźni go usłyszeli, ale gdy odwrócił się znowu za siebie, zobaczył tylko cień wyłaniający się powoli zza rogu.

Zmusił nogi do szybszego biegu, był już blisko następnej ulicy, w którą zamierzał uciec. Miał już skręcić gwałtownie i w tym samym momencie wpadł na kogoś. Zachwiał się, ale utrzymał równowagę, podtrzymując się ściany.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś? – zapytał mężczyzna, na którego wpadł. To był ten sam, co w zaułku.

Spanikowany zamachnął się, by go uderzyć, ale mężczyzna bez trudu zatrzymał jego pięść i sam uderzył. Castiel stracił przytomność i upadł na chodnik.

* * *

Dean stał nad ciałem mężczyzny, którego przed chwilą ogłuszył. Nie bardzo mu się to podobało, ale nie mógł ryzykować, że zawiadomi ludzi w okolicy.

- Dean, musiałeś go pozbawiać przytomności? – spytał Sam, nadbiegając z tego samego miejsca, co młody mężczyzna.

- Jeszcze zacząłby krzyczeć. – Dean potrząsał ręką, usiłując pozbyć się bólu.

- Co teraz z nim zrobimy? Widział nas, a przecież nie możemy go zabić.

- Wiem – westchnął Dean i rozejrzał się, a potem spojrzał na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. – Zanieśmy go do trupa, tutaj nas ktoś zobaczy.

Sam przytaknął i wziął nieznajomego za ręce, podczas gdy Dean złapał go za nogi. Obaj zaczęli powoli nieść mężczyznę w stronę zaułka.

Położyli go obok martwego Rozpruwacza, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Zwłok oczywiście wciąż musieli się pozbyć, ale co zrobić z nieprzytomnym świadkiem? Jak Sam zauważył, nie mogli go zabić, to było nie w porządku, ale nie mogli go też puścić wolno, przynajmniej nie dopóki wciąż byli w Londynie i mogła ich złapać policja.

Dean przyjrzał się zwłokom i mężczyźnie, położyli ich równolegle do siebie, mieli ten sam wzrost i budowę ciała, nawet włosy mieli podobne. Gdyby odwrócić ich na brzuch, tylko po ubraniach można by ich było rozpoznać.

- Mam pomysł, Sammy – powiedział, wyciągając nóż. – Pomóż mi ich rozebrać.

- Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał Sam, przyklękając przy martwym Rozpruwaczu.

- Przebierzemy ich – odparł po prostu i razem z bratem zaczął rozbierać zwłoki.

Rozebranie obu ciał i ubranie ich zajęło im dużo czasu, ale wspólnymi siłami im się udało. Rozpruwacz miał teraz na sobie drogi garnitur, a nieprzytomny mężczyzna jakieś pospolite łachy.

- Rodzina się zorientuje – zauważył Sam. Przy rozbieraniu zwłok zrozumiał, co chce zrobić Dean. – Twarze nie są podobne.

- Więc trzeba upiększyć Rozpruwacza.

Dean wziął do ręki nóż i niechętnie zaczął przecinać twarz martwego Zmiennokształtnego. Wyłupał mu oczy, które były innego koloru, rozciął usta i poderznął gardło. Nie czuł się dumny z tego powodu, ale nie mogli tak po prostu zabrać mężczyzny i oczekiwać, że nie będą go szukać.

Sam nie patrzył na całą tę scenę, stał na czatach i pilnował, czy nikt nie idzie. Gdy Dean skończył, pomógł mu wrzucić ciało do kanału. Zostawili jednak ślady krwi na bruku i otwarty właz, by policja wiedziała, gdzie szukać.

- A jak chcesz wynieś jego z miasta? – zapytał Sam, wskazując na mężczyznę. Zostawili mu z jego ubrań tylko płaszcz, żeby nie było mu zimno.

- Zostaw to mnie, idź po nasze rzeczy, spotkamy się za miastem.

- Tam, gdzie się umówiliśmy?

- Tak.

- Powodzenia.

Dean przytaknął, słuchając jak Sam odchodzi.

- No to jesteśmy tylko we dwóch – powiedział do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny, biorąc go na ręce. Nie zdziwił się, że był lekki, gdy go rozebrał, widział wystające żebra. Jak na bogacza strasznie mało jadł. On i Sammy, choć nie mieli za dużo pieniędzy, jedli pewnie lepiej od paniczyka.

- Teraz tylko żeby nikt nas nie zauważył.

Zaczął nieść mężczyznę, wybierając ciasne uliczki, by unikać policji. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu brał nieznajomego ze sobą, mogli go zostawić, nim odzyskałby przytomność, byliby z Samem już daleko poza Londynem i nikt by ich nie złapał.

Spojrzał na twarz mężczyzny, na jego policzku pojawiał się już ślad po uderzeniu. Coś przyciągało go do tego człowieka, nie wiedział tylko co, ale miał wrażenie, że wyświadcza mu ogromną przysługę. Zawsze mógł wrócić z powrotem do Londynu, Dean nie zamierzał go trzymać jak więźnia. Jak tylko się obudzi, puści go wolno, a do tego czasu przyda mu się inne towarzystwo poza Samem.

* * *

Kiedy Castiel odzyskał przytomność, był pewny tylko dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze: był świadkiem morderstwa i nie miało wcale znaczenia, że to Kuba Rozpruwacz był ofiarą, to wciąż było morderstwo. Po drugie: mordercy przyłapali go na tym, że ich podglądał i teraz był całkowicie na ich łasce.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest, ale pomimo pulsującego bólu w głowie, wyczuwał obecność ludzi wokół siebie. Słyszał też prychanie konia i przekleństwa dochodzące gdzieś z prawej strony. Rozpoznał głos jednego z morderców, tego który był niższy.

Nie otworzył oczu, nie chciał, by wiedzieli, że odzyskał przytomność. Może nie zabili go do tej pory tylko dzięki temu i gdy tylko zobaczą, że jest przytomny, natychmiast go zabiją, najpewniej nożem. Ale przecież nie mógł wiecznie udawać nieprzytomnego, leżał na twardej ziemi, bolały go plecy, a ubranie nieprzyjemnie drapało. Tylko cudem powstrzymywał się przed podrapaniem się, leżał całkowicie nieruchomo i po prostu nasłuchiwał. Jego porywacze w końcu pójdą spać, a wtedy im ucieknie. To był bardzo dobry plan.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wiemy, że nie śpisz – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn. To był łagodny głos, żadnej nuty złośliwości, tylko rozbawienie.

Castiel otworzył oczy i spojrzał na wyższego z mężczyzn, który siedział obok niego na ziemi. W jednej dłoni trzymał nóż, nienaturalnie srebrny nóż, a w drugiej małą chusteczkę. Odsunął się od niego jak najszybciej.

- Spokojnie, Sammy jest za miękki, żeby cię zabić – usłyszał drugiego mężczyznę. Przynajmniej teraz znał imię jednego.

Samuel – tak przynajmniej sądził – uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie. Odłożył już nóż, najwyraźniej zdając sobie sprawę, jak to musiało wyglądać z perspektywy Castiela, który dalej nie miał zamiaru zbliżać się do niego za bardzo. Niezależnie od tego, jak przyjaźnie by nie wyglądał, to wciąż był morderca. A ten drugi był pewnie jeszcze gorszy.

Castiel rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nie pomylił się, niedaleko stał koń zaprzężony do niewielkiego powozu, na którym leżały jakieś zawiniątka. Zwierzę spokojnie pasło się na trawie, podczas gdy drugi mężczyzna siedział na wozie i przeglądał zgromadzone tam rzeczy. Castiel przeraził się, gdy zobaczył rewolwer.

- Czego ode mnie chcecie? – spytał, rozglądając się za potencjalną drogą ucieczki. Byli na otwartej przestrzeni, nie ważne jak szybko by biegł, Samuel i jego towarzysz mogli go z łatwością zastrzelić albo dogonić konno. Zresztą i tak nie wiedział, gdzie był, pierwszy raz znajdował się poza Londynem. Po położeniu słońca domyślił się, że jest południe. Chciał sprawdzić godzinę na zegarku, który zawsze trzymał w kieszeni spodni, ale gdy wsadził tam rękę, natrafił tylko na kilka paprochów. Wtedy też zorientował się, dlaczego ubranie tak go swędziało. Nie było jego, tylko płaszcz był. Gdzie się podziały jego ubrania?

- Są w kanale – usłyszał. Zdezorientowany spojrzał na mężczyznę, którego imienia jeszcze nie znał. – Twoje ubrania. Są w kanale, razem z ciałem Rozpruwacza.

- Dlaczego?

- Musieliśmy upozorować twoją śmierć – wyjaśnił Samuel. – Dean koniecznie chciał cię wziąć ze sobą, choć nie wiem po co.

Więc drugi mężczyzna miał na imię Dean. Samuel i Dean, ich imiona i akcent wskazywały, że są z Ameryki. Co robili w Anglii?

- Czego ode mnie chcecie? – powtórzył pytanie.

- Przede wszystkim, żebyś coś zjadł. – Dean rzucił mu piętkę chleba. – Jesteś taki chudy, że bez problemu przeniosłem cię przez cały Londyn. Nietypowe, jak na bogacza.

Castiel obrócił chleb w rękach kilka razy. Był głodny, ale bał się jeść.

- Moja rodzina ma problemy z pieniędzmi – wyjaśnił, nie wiedząc w ogóle, czemu mówi o tym mordercom.

- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał Samuel. Znowu miał w dłoni nóż, polerował go chustką, na której Castiel dostrzegł ślady krwi.

- Castiel – odparł, w końcu decydując się zjeść trochę chleba. Był potwornie głodny.

- Castiel? Jak ten anioł?

Przytaknął, zbyt zajęty przeżuwaniem, by odpowiedzieć.

- Wiesz – Dean zeskoczył z wozu i podszedł do nich – nie musisz się nas bać.

- Nie boję się – skłamał.

- Jasne, wierzę ci. – Dean przewrócił oczami i usiadł na wprost niego, wyciągając drugi nóż. Castiel wzdrygnął się, co nie uszło uwadze mężczyzny. – Nie chcemy cię zabić, jeśli to cię uspokoi.

- Nie uspokoiło mnie – przyznał, nie spuszczając z oczu noża – obu. Trudno jednak było patrzeć na nie jednocześnie, musiał odwracać głowę, by upewnić się, że Samuel nie chce go dźgnąć z zaskoczenia. – Zabiliście człowieka.

- Zmiennokształtnego – poprawił go Dean.

- Co?

- To nie był człowiek, to był Zmiennokształtny.

- Wyglądał bardzo ludzko jak dla mnie.

- Nie mówiłbyś tak, gdybyś widział, jak się przeistacza.

Castiel przyjrzał się obu mężczyznom, Dean wyglądał na bardzo poważnego, gdy to wszystko mówił, a Samuel nawet nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

- Jesteście zbiegami ze szpitala psychiatrycznego? – spytał, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Znowu to robił, narażał się na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo, najpierw w Londynie, gdy pomyślał, że świetnie będzie podejrzeć mężczyzn uzbrojonych w noże, a teraz robił to samo tutaj, z tymi samymi mężczyznami, którzy już potwierdzili, że zabili człowieka, czy jak to Dean go nazwał, Zmiennokształtnego, cokolwiek to było. Tych dwóch zdecydowanie nie było zdrowych na umyśle. Wpakował się w niezłe tarapaty, a to wszystko przez Gabriela, który nie mógł powstrzymać żądzy na wodzy.

Nie, nie mógł winić brata, Gabriel nie był niczemu winny. Sam zdecydował się za nim pójść, wszystko przez to, że się o niego bał. Kuba Rozpruwacz miał lada dzień zaatakować, Gabriel mógł być jego następną ofiarą. Albo stałby się ofiara tych dwóch, którzy dopadli Rozpruwacza.

- Nie jesteśmy żadnymi zbiegami – zapewnił go Samuel. – Naprawdę nie jesteśmy niebezpieczni.

- Zabiliście człowieka – powtórzył.

- Zmiennokształtnego – poprawił go znowu Dean. – Gdybyśmy go nie zabili, w Whitechapel zginęłyby kolejne osoby.

- Wciąż jesteście mordercami.

- On zabił kilkadziesiąt osób, my tylko jedną.

- Rozpruwacz zabił trzy, czytałem o tym w gazecie.

- Bo nie znaleźli więcej ciał. Uwierz mi, było ich więcej. Dwa miesiące go szukaliśmy i wczoraj nam się udało.

Dean był tak zadowolony z siebie, gdy to mówił, że Castiel poczuł do niego odrazę. Wcale nie był lepszy niż Rozpruwacz, którego zabił.

- Dlaczego mnie ze sobą zabraliście? – Wciąż nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. – Niedługo mam wziąć ślub, muszę wrócić do Londynu.

- Ah, więc to o tobie pisano w gazetach. – Dean uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć zanim wybrałeś się na spacer w środku nocy do dzielnicy, gdzie grasował morderca.

- Szukałem brata.

- My też kogoś szukamy – wtrącił się Samuel.

- Zamknij się, Sammy, nie mów mu.

- Porwaliśmy go, chyba należy mu się trochę informacji.

- Nie takie i nie teraz. To obcy, a ty mu chcesz wszystko wyjawić.

- Przypominam, że to ty go z nami wziąłeś.

Castiel przysłuchiwał się kłótni obu mężczyzn, starając się nie zwracać na siebie ich uwagi. Kogokolwiek szukali, Dean nie chciał, żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział.

Po kilku minutach Samuel się poddał i nie próbował już nic więcej mówić.

- Czy ktoś mi w końcu powie, czemu tu jestem? – Castiel znowu powtórzył pytanie.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Widziałeś nas, nie chcieliśmy, żebyś nas wydał, dopóki byliśmy w Londynie – odparł.

- Jesteście już poza nim, więc czego jeszcze ode mnie chcecie? Nie możecie mnie tu trzymać całą wieczność.

- Nikt cię tu nie trzyma.

Castiel miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał.

- Co?

Dean odwrócił się i wskazał ręką kierunek

- Tam jest Londyn – powiedział. – Jak się przyjrzeć, widać budowle. Jeśli teraz wyruszysz, dotrzesz tam o zmierzchu.

- Mogę pójść? – zapytał. Wolał się upewnić, że to nie pułapka.

- Jeśli chcesz. – Dean znowu wzruszył ramionami. – Możesz też zostać i iść z nami, nie będziemy cię wyganiać, zwłaszcza ja, Sam ostatnio zrobił się bardzo nudny. Wszystko zależy od ciebie.

- Nie znam was – przypomniał im. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie zamordujecie mnie w nocy?

- Nie mordujemy ludzi dla zabawy, a nie masz za wiele rzeczy do skradzenia. Jesteś bezpieczny.

- Jakoś wam nie wierzę.

- W takim razie – Dean znowu wskazał w kierunku Londynu – wracaj do domu.

Castiel wstał z ziemi, otrzepał spodnie z brudu i opatulił się szczelniej płaszczem, gdy zawiał silny wiatr. Dean przyglądał mu się, gdy odchodził.

Castiel zatrzymał się.

- Nie spieszy ci się za bardzo – zauważył Dean z uśmiechem.

- Kogo szukacie? – zapytał Castiel, domagając się odpowiedzi.

Samuel odwrócił się do nich i spojrzał wyczekująco na Deana.

- Szukamy ojca – odpowiedział w końcu. – Był ostatnio w Londynie, ale nie znaleźliśmy go tam, więc zamierzamy szukać dalej.

Castiel przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Cieszył się, że czegoś się dowiedział, Dean i Samuel nie sprawiali już wtedy tak strasznego wrażenia.

- Jesteście braćmi? – spytał.

- Tak – potwierdził Samuel. – Zajmujemy się polowaniami.

- Na morderców?

- Tak jakby.

Spojrzał z powrotem w stronę Londynu, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Jeśli wróci, rodzice, Gabriel i Anna się ucieszą, pewnie się o niego martwili. Ale powrót oznaczał też ślub, od którego tak bardzo chciał uciec. Gabrielowi się nie udało, Anna się poddała, a jemu nadarzyła się okazja na wyrwanie z nudnego miasta i życia. Samuel i Dean byli mordercami, ale też wydawali się prowadzić ciekawe życie, ciągle podróżowali. Kiedyś będą musieli wrócić do Ameryki, mógłby popłynąć z nimi i zwiedzić kawałek świata.

Nie czuł się w porządku, zostawiając Annę i Gabriela, ale nie mógł ich wziąć ze sobą. Gdyby tylko wrócił do Londynu, już by się nie wydostał. Wątpił też, że bracia chcieliby ciągnąć za sobą dodatkowe dwie osoby. Dean już nie był zadowolony, że ktoś znał powód ich podróży. Ojciec najwyraźniej wiele dla niego znaczył, dużo więcej niż dla Samuela.

- Byłoby niezwykle miło – zaczął, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – gdybym mógł z wami podróżować.

Samuel uśmiechnął się, jakby spodziewał się tego przez cały ten czas, a Dean, do tej pory bardzo chętny, by mieć dodatkowe towarzystwo, teraz nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- Zaczynam tego żałować – przyznał.

- Sam mi proponowałeś, żebym z wami szedł – powiedział Castiel, zwracając się bezpośrednio do niego. – Zawsze mogę sobie pójść.

- Nie, możesz zostać. Może pomożesz nam szukać ojca.

Castiel przytaknął, zgadzając się. Ostatni raz patrząc na Londyn, usiadł z powrotem na ziemi.

- Macie jeszcze coś do jedzenia? – spytał. Chleb nie był zbyt dużym posiłkiem, nadal był głodny, ale to był normalny stan od kilku tygodni.

Dean przyniósł mu z wozu kolejny kawałek chleba, trochę warzyw, a nawet wodę. To był lepszy posiłek niż te, które Henry serwował rodzinie ostatnimi czasy.

- Twoja rodzina musi być bardzo biedna – powiedział Dean, obserwując go uważnie.

- Myślisz, że dlaczego miałem się żenić? Majątek mojej narzeczonej miał pomóc stanąć ojcu na nogi.

- Przynajmniej już nie musisz się żenić.

Przez kilka minut jadł w ciszy, a Samuel i Dean byli zajęci własnymi sprawami. To milczenie było krępujące, Castiel nie mógł tego długo wytrzymać.

- Pochodzicie z Ameryki, prawda? – Chciał zacząć jakąś rozmowę, o czymkolwiek, temat nie był ważny.

- Z Lawrence – uściślił Dean, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Był zbyt zajęty czyszczeniem rewolweru.

- Nie znam tego miasta.

- Nie dziwie się, Brytyjczycy zwykle kojarzą tylko Nowy Jork.

- Nie jestem Brytyjczykiem. Moja rodzina pochodzi ze wschodu.

- Jak trafiliście do Londynu? – spytał Samuel. Do tej pory czytał jakąś oprawioną w skórę książkę, Castiel nie widział jednak tytułu, a strony zawierały trudne do odczytania pismo i dziwne rysunki.

- Mój dziadek się tu przeniósł wiele lat temu – odpowiedział. – A czemu wy tu jesteście?

- Już mówiliśmy, szukamy ojca. Przyjechał tu polować.

- Nie będę pytał na co. – Nie chciał słuchać o mordowaniu ludzi. – Zamierzacie kiedyś wrócić do Ameryki?

- Jak tylko wykonamy całą robotę. Nie wcześniej. Mam dość Anglii, okropne miejsce.

- Nie jest takie złe. – Nie rozumiał, czemu Deanowi się tu nie podoba. Jasne, chciał się stąd wyrwać i żyć w Ameryce, ale Anglia też miała swoje dobre strony.

- Brytyjczycy są zadufani w sobie i mają obsesję na punkcie królowej. I wszystkim wciskacie tę swoją herbatę z mlekiem.

- Nikt ci nie każe pić jej z mlekiem.

- Powiedz to wszystkim w tym cholernym mieście, ani razu nie dali mi jej bez mleka.

Castiel zaczynał żałować swojej decyzji, Dean był trudny do zniesienia i choć nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak miły jak jego brat Samuel, to teraz sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej niemiłego. Może z czasem będzie lepiej, gdy już go pozna. Na razie Dean nie wywarł na nim dobrego wrażenia, ale wątpił, czy jego samego obchodziło, czy ktoś go polubił.

- Mógłbyś być trochę milszy.

- I mówi to zadufany w sobie bogacz.

- Dean! – Samuel tym jednym słowem zdołał uspokoić brata, który niczym obrażone dziecko odwrócił się do nich plecami. – Sam chciałeś go zabrać, a teraz go obrażasz?

- On też nie jest do końca miły.

- Jestem milszy i lepiej wychowany od ciebie – zauważył Castiel.

- Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

- Nie zamierzam rozmawiać z niewychowanym jankesem.

- Świetnie i nawzajem, głupi angolu!

Dean wrócił do wozu i schował się za nim, a Castiel odszedł kawałek od ich małego obozowiska, mówiąc tylko coś o spacerze.

Samuel przyglądał się temu z niedowierzaniem, ale i rozbawieniem. Nie zamierzał ich ze sobą godzić, sami prędzej czy później to zrobią, był tego pewny.

- Dzieci – westchnął, powracając do czytania.

Castiel nie odszedł daleko, bał się, że bracia nagle odjadą bez niego. Wiedział gdzie iść, by trafić do domu, ale naprawdę chciał pomóc im szukać ojca. Niestety Dean okazał się większym idiotą niż się spodziewał i przebywanie z nim całe dnie na pewno nie będzie przyjemne. Ale zamierzał to wytrzymać, tylko Samuel i Dean mogli mu pomóc dostać się do Ameryki. Gdy już tam będzie i jakoś się ustawi, sprowadzi do siebie Gabriela i Annę. Na pewno się ucieszą jeśli wcześniej nie będą się wściekać. O ile się domyślał, pewnie sądzili, że nie żyje. Dean i Samuel zamienili ubrania jego i Rozpruwacza, najpewniej po to, by zmylić policję i bliskich. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby zmasakrowali nawet jego zwłoki, by nie można było ich rozpoznać. Byli w końcu mordercami, zbezczeszczenie zwłok to dla nich nie problem. W takim wypadku powinien się bać i tak właśnie było, bał się, ale już nie tak mocno, jak na początku. Gdyby bracia chcieli go zabić, już by to zrobili, zwłaszcza Dean. Nie wyglądał na kogoś cierpliwego.

Castiel nie zbliżał się do Deana aż do wieczora. Przez cały dzień siedzieli z dala od siebie, co wyjątkowo bawiło Samuela. Mijało ich kilka wozów, które jechały do albo z Londynu. Za każdym razem ich pasażerowie patrzyli na nich podejrzliwie, Dean zawsze odpowiadał tym samym.

W końcu gdy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, bracia zdecydowali o wyjeździe. Zapakowali rzeczy na wóz i odjechali. Castiel przez cały czas patrzył w stronę Londynu, dopóki zarys miasta całkiem nie zniknął mu z oczu.

- Dokąd jedziemy? – zapytał, bardziej Samuela niż Deana, który robił za woźnicę.

- Aylesbury – odpowiedział Dean. – Ojciec się tam udał.

- Skąd wiesz?

Samuel bez słowa wyciągnął kartkę z książki, którą czytał i podał ją Castielowi. Na żółtym papierze napisano nazwę miasta, którą wymienił Dean.

- I tylko na podstawie tego tam jedziecie? – zapytał. Zmrużył oczy, próbując się doszukać jakiejś ukrytej informacji, podpisu, czegokolwiek.

- To pismo naszego ojca – wyjaśnił Samuel i pokazał mu książkę. – Jak tutaj.

- Wasz ojciec to napisał? – Próbował przeczytać fragment tekstu, ale Samuel szybko zabrał mu książkę sprzed nosa. Nie odczytał nawet jednego słowa.

- Tu jest wszystko, co trzeba wiedzieć o polowaniu.

- Może jeszcze opowiesz mu co jest tam opisane, Sammy? – odezwał się Dean poirytowanym głosem.

- Sam chciałeś mu powiedzieć o Zmiennokształtnym.

Znowu ten Zmiennokształtny. Może bracia nadawali takie określenie mordercom?

- To było zanim odkryłem, że to dupek.

Castiel nie odpowiedział na tę zaczepkę, nie chciał się kłócić, gdy nie mógł odejść i nie słuchać.

- I tak by nie uwierzył. – Samuel znowu zwrócił uwagę na Castiela. – Nie słuchaj go, Londyn bardzo działał mu na nerwy, wciąż mu nie przeszło.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że bym wam nie uwierzył?

- Na przykład to, że wziąłeś nas za zbiegów ze szpitala psychiatrycznego.

- Mówiliście od rzeczy.

Samuel tylko uśmiechnął się w niezrozumiały dla Castiela sposób i powrócił do czytania w świetle lampy naftowej.

Nie widząc innego zajęcia dla siebie, Castiel postanowił się przespać, dopóki się gdzieś nie zatrzymają. Okrył się swoim płaszczem, a by poczuć się nieco bezpieczniej w obecności morderców, podwędził im jeden z noży i schował go w rękawie koszuli. Nie sądził, by miał duże szanse przeciw dwóm znającym się na swoim fachu, dorosłym i silnym mężczyznom, zwłaszcza że sam był wychudzony, ale musiał chociaż spróbować.

Miarowy stukot kopyt konia, skrzypienie wozu i jego podrygiwanie na drodze szybko uśpiły Castiela.

* * *

Było nadal – albo znowu – ciemno, gdy otworzył oczy. Nie paliła się nawet naftowa lampa, której Samuel używał do czytania. Młody mężczyzna leżał obok niego na wozie i spał. Castiel zauważył, że wcale nie był rozluźniony, był cały spięty i w każdej chwili gotowy do ataku, gdyby coś go nagle obudziło. Był pewny, że gdyby go teraz dotknął, pożegnałby się z życiem w mgnieniu oka. Bał się nawet ruszyć, ale nogi mu zdrętwiały od leżenia w jednej pozycji, musiał się rozruszać.

Ostrożnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, prostując nogi i przeciągając się z jękiem.

- Śpij, jeszcze długa droga – usłyszał głos Deana. Odwrócił głowę, ale ledwo go dostrzegał w panujących ciemnościach. Noc była bezksiężycowa i bezgwiezdna, nic nie było widać.

- Jakim cudem koń się nie potyka? – zapytał, siadając wygodniej.

Dean mu nie odpowiedział, zamilkł, więc Castiel postanowił skorzystać z jego rady i poszedł dalej spać. Gdy obudził się znowu, nadal było ciemno, ale wóz już nie jechał.

Castiel rozejrzał się, ale nie dostrzegł nigdzie Deana ani Samuela. Rzeczy obok których spał zostały zabrane, nic nie zostało. Spanikowany zszedł z wozu, by poszukać braci i wtedy zobaczył, że w oddali, jakieś 16 stóp od wozu, stał dom. Nie, pałacyk. Czy to tam weszli bracia?

Podszedł bliżej, potykając się o wystające kamienie. Im bliżej był budowli, tym lepiej widział jej stan. Musiał zmrużyć oczy, by dostrzec lepiej w ciemności, pałacyk był niewątpliwie opuszczony i stary, ale nie walił się. Okna zabito deskami, niektóre szyby były wybite, a odpadające płaty farby odsłaniały cegły, z których budynek został zbudowany. Im bliżej był tego domu, tym dziwniej się czuł. Coś było z tym budynkiem nie tak – poza tym, że był zwyczajnie straszny, oczywiście.

Postawił prawą nogę na pierwszym stopniu schodków, które prowadziły do wejścia. Kolejny stopień, a potem jeszcze jeden, stał teraz przed drzwiami. Drżącą ręką złapał za klamkę i uchylił drzwi, które zaskrzypiały potwornie. W środku było jeszcze ciemniej, niż na zewnątrz, ale mimo to zobaczył ruch w kącie głównego holu. Nagle zrobiło mu się duszno, poczuł się dziwnie, musiał stąd wyjść. Odwrócił się szybko, by wrócić do wozu, omal nie przewracając Deana, który pojawił się przed nim znikąd.

- Jezus Maria! – wykrzyknął Castiel. Za plecami Deana stał Samuel, trzymający dogasającą lampę naftową. – Gdzie byliście?

- Sprawdzaliśmy tyły – wyjaśnił Dean, pod pachą trzymał jeden z pakunków, który miał wcześniej na wozie. Samuel trzymał drugi. – Ale dobrze, że otworzyłeś frontowe drzwi, przenocujemy tu.

Ta wiadomość napełniła Castiela strachem. Nie chciał tu zostawać, to miejsce było niepokojące, nie było tu dla nich miejsca.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał. – Nie możemy się przespać na wozie?

- Nie.

Dean i Samuel minęli go i weszli do środka. Castiel znowu spanikował.

- Nie zostawiajcie mnie tu! – zawołał za nimi.

- Więc właź do środka! – odkrzyknął Dean.

Castiel spojrzał ostatni raz na wóz, nim wszedł do pałacyku, podążając za braćmi. Podłoga skrzypiała i trzeszczała pod ich nogami, w nikłym świetle lampy unosił się kurz, który był obecny na wszystkich meblach.

- Nie podoba mi się tutaj – odezwał się cicho, idąc za braćmi na piętro. – Coś jest nie tak z tym pałacykiem.

Samuel i Dean spojrzeli na niego jednocześnie, a potem wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Castiel był zbyt przerażony, by to interpretować.

- Przesadzasz – stwierdził Dean.

Bracia zaczęli zaglądać do każdego pomieszczenia po kolei, szukając dobrego miejsca do spania. Castiel uważał, że wóz stojący na zewnątrz nadaje się do tego idealnie, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.

- Tutaj będziemy spać – zdecydował Dean, rzucając pakunek na podłogę. Coś w środku zabrzęczało, najpewniej cała kolekcja noży.

Castiel podszedł do starego, stojącego pod ściana krzesła i nie przejmując się kurzem, usiadł na nim, przyglądając się, jak bracia szykują miejsce do spania. Samuel rozpalił na nowo lampę, dolewając do niej nafty, potem zajął się rozkładaniem czegoś do spania. Dean tymczasem... Nie miał pojęcia, co robi Dean. Wyglądało to tak, jakby rozsypywał sól przy drzwiach.

- Co robisz? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Kto normalny rozsypywał sól?

- To na robaki – odpowiedział Dean, z zadowoleniem przyglądając się swojej pracy. – Żeby nas coś nie zeżarło we śnie.

Samuel prychnął, rozbawiony ich prywatnym żartem, którego Castiel kompletnie nie rozumiał. Nie wierzył też Deanowi, że sól jest na owady, tu musiało chodzić o coś innego, ale ani Dean ani Samuel nie spieszyli się, by wyjawić mu prawdę.

Dean rozsypał jeszcze sól przy dwóch oknach i dopiero wtedy usiadł na podłodze, na rozłożonym przez Samuela kocu. Castiel dalej był zaniepokojony przebywaniem w tym domu, dlatego szybko dołączył do braci na podłodze, by poczuć się nieco bezpieczniej.

- Kiedy dojedziemy do Aylesbury? – spytał, powstrzymując się od ziewania. Był zmęczony, tą podróżą i tym strasznym pałacykiem, chciał się przespać i jak najszybciej stąd wyjechać.

- Już tam byliśmy

Castiel spojrzał na Deana, nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Kiedy? To wciąż ta sama noc, prawda? Nie mogliśmy tak szybko tam dojechać.

- Byliśmy tam zanim przybyliśmy do Londynu – wyjaśnił ze spokojem.

- Zanim przybyliśmy do Londynu? – powtórzył.

- Ja i Sam. Pojechaliśmy teraz w całkiem innym kierunku.

- Oszukaliście mnie. – To była najbardziej oczywista rzecz, jaką mógł teraz powiedzieć, ale nie mógł się zdobyć na nic innego.

Dean uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- Tak.

Castiel spojrzał na Samuela, ale ten udawał, że nic nie słyszy. Powinien był się tego spodziewać i nie ufać mordercom. Kto wie, gdzie chcieli go zaciągnąć, zwłaszcza że sprawiali wrażenie niepełnych rozumu. Jak mógł być tak głupi.

- Skoro nie jedziemy do Aylesbury, to dokąd?

- Póki co nigdzie – odpowiedział Samuel. – To miejsce zaznaczył na mapie nasz ojciec, musiał nam zostawić jakąś wskazówkę.

- Zamierzacie tu zostać, dopóki tego nie znajdziecie?

- Taki jest plan.

Nie zamierzał się na to godzić, nie mógł długo wytrzymać w tym domu. Z tym miejscem było coś nie tak.

- Nie podoba mi się to miejsce – powtórzył.

Samuel i Dean znowu na siebie spojrzeli, jakby rozmawiali ze sobą w myślach.

- Dobra, ja się kładę, dzieciaki – oznajmił Dean, kładąc się na swoim kocu.

- Ty też idź spać, Castielu – powiedział Samuel, uśmiechając się do niego. – Rano poszukamy wskazówek i wyjedziemy.

Castiel im nie wierzył. Już raz go oszukali, nie zamierzał im znowu zaufać. Odwracając się do braci plecami, położył się spać, ale nie udało mu się zasnąć. Słyszał, jak Samuel jeszcze czymś się zajmuje, nim przygasił lampę i też się położył.

Nie miał pojęcia ile tak leżał, słuchając oddechów braci leżących obok. Z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz dziwniej i nawet wschodzące na zewnątrz słońce nie poprawiało mu samopoczucia. Musiał uciec z tego domu. Teraz.

Wstał powoli i bardzo ostrożnie, a mimo to podłoga zaskrzypiała naprawdę głośno. Dean przekręcił się we śnie, ale nie obudził. Castiel odetchnął z ulgą.

W pokoju zrobiło się nagle zimno i pojawił się przeciąg. Castiel spojrzał w stronę drzwi, gdzie linia soli powoli się przerywała z powodu wiatru.

Spojrzał jeszcze na braci nim otworzył drzwi i opuścił pokój. Wciąż poruszał się bardzo ostrożnie, by nie obudzić obu mężczyzn, ale gdy dotarł do schodów, zaczął biec. Nim zdążył dobiec do drzwi, coś zagrodziło mu drogę. Zatrzymał się, spoglądając na dziwnie bladego mężczyznę, którego połowa twarzy wyglądała jakby rozszarpały ją wilki.

Mężczyzna stęknął i ruszył powoli w jego stronę, wyciągając ręce, by go pochwycić. Castiel cofnął się prędko, potykając się na schodach. Upadek wywołał hałas, który obudził śpiących na górze braci, Castiel usłyszał, jak się poderwali i zaczęli biec. Już po chwili pojawili się u szczytu schodów. Mężczyzna z rozszarpaną twarzą zawahał się.

Wykorzystując jego nieuwagę, Castiel wspiął się po schodach i schował za braćmi. Obaj mieli w dłoni pogrzebacze do kominka.

Dean pierwszy zbiegł na dół, gdy mężczyzna znów się poruszył. Zrobił tylko jeden krok, nim został trafiony pogrzebaczem. Castiel z przerażeniem przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Pod Castielem ugięły się nogi, tylko podpierając się o ścianę uchronił się przed upadkiem.

- Co to było? – wybełkotał. Jeszcze nigdy serce mu tak nie waliło, nawet gdy zobaczył braci nad trupem Rozpruwacza. Czy to co zobaczył, to był duch? Ale duchy nie istniały, to był absurd! To musiała być jakaś iluzja, sztuczka zaaranżowana przez braci, by go przestraszyć.

- Duch – odpowiedział Dean ze spokojem.

- Co to było? – powtórzył pytanie, tym razem głośniej.

- Duch, przecież powiedziałem.

- Nie. – Castiel cofnął się jak najdalej od Samuela, który wciąż zasłaniał go własnym ciałem. – Nie, duchy nie istnieją.

- Dla ciebie nie istniały przynajmniej do teraz.

To było absurdalne, niemożliwe. Duchy? To była tylko bajka, duchy nie istniały! Znowu go oszukiwali, to wszystko.

- Skąd wiedzieliście, jak z tym walczyć?

- Tym się zajmujemy – odparł Dean, podchodząc bliżej. – Rodzinny biznes, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Ja i Sammy polujemy na duchy, wilkołaki i takich Zmiennokształtnych jak Rozpruwacz.

Wilkołaki? Czy oni naprawdę uważali, że w to uwierzy? W tej bujdy? Co chcieli przez to osiągnąć? Chcieli go nastraszyć? Na pewno im się udało, aż za dobrze. Nie zamierzał w to wierzyć. I nie zamierzał tu dłużej zostawać. Omal nie zginął.

Nim Dean i Samuel się zorientowali, Castiel zerwał się do ucieczki.

- Castiel, czekaj! – usłyszał za sobą. Nie wiedział, dokąd biegnie, na pewno do wyjścia, gdzieś musiało być drugie, bracia je sprawdzali.

Popchnął drzwi w biegu i wpadł do kuchni, zaraz przy starej, osmalonej kuchence były drugie drzwi, podbiegł do nich, ale gdy chwycił za klamkę, nie mógł ich otworzyć.

- Nie – szepnął spanikowany. – Otwórz się, otwórz!

Usłyszał za sobą jęk, a gdy odwrócił się, znowu ujrzał mężczyznę z rozszarpaną twarzą. Castiel zrezygnowany osunął się na podłogę, nie patrząc jak mężczyzna – duch – podchodzi do niego. Słyszał jego sapanie i jęki, i tylko tyle. Koniec, to był jego koniec. Uważał to za całkiem sprawiedliwe zakończenie życia. Powinien umrzeć już wcześniej, w Londynie, gdy nakrył braci. Tak stałoby się z każdym, normalnym człowiekiem. Ale nie z nim, on zawsze wywijał się śmierci, zawsze. Tym razem już mu się nie uda, Dean i Samuel nie zdążą i duch – nawet nie wiedział, czemu zaczął go tak nazywać – po prostu go rozszarpie.

- Cas! Cas, słyszysz mnie?!

Głos Deana. Czyli jednak zdążyli. Nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się, czy być rozczarowanym. Uchylił powieki, do tej pory mocno zaciśnięte ze strachu i spojrzał na zmartwioną twarz Deana, który klęczał przy nim. Samuel stał kawałek dalej z pogrzebaczem w dłoni, dyszał.

Castiel znowu spojrzał na Deana, który dalej wyglądał na zmartwionego. Miał mu już odpowiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku, gdy coś sobie uświadomił.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś?

Na twarzy Deana pojawiło się zaskoczenie, które po chwili przerodziło się w rozbawienie.

- Wstawaj – powiedział z uśmiechem. Pomógł Castielowi się podnieść. – Zaraz ci wszystko z Samem wytłumaczymy – obiecał.

- Żadnych kłamstw.

Dean przytaknął, Samuel także.

- Żadnych kłamstw – zapewnił, prowadząc go znowu na górę.

* * *

To był potworny dzień w życiu Gabriela, najgorszy ze wszystkich, jakie do tej pory przeżył. W końcu co może konkurować z informacją, że twój młodszy braciszek nie żyje? Tylko informacja o tym, jak potworna to była śmierć.

Na początku trudno mu było w to uwierzyć, miał wrażenie, że to żart i Castiel zaraz wyjdzie z ukrycia i powie, że go nabrał. Pierwszy raz w życiu on jego, a nie na odwrót. Ale Castiel się nie pojawił i do Gabriela w końcu dotarło, że stracił brata.

Wiadomość przyszła po południu, do drzwi zapukała policja i powiedziała im o wszystkim.

Anna również nie mogła w to uwierzyć i pobiegła szybko na górę do pokoju Castiela, by przekonać sama siebie, że jej brat wciąż śpi. Jego łóżko było jednak puste i nie zasłane.

Gabriel obiecał sobie, że nie będzie płakał, ale gdy godzinę po tym, jak dostarczono wiadomość o wyłowieniu z kanału zmasakrowanych zwłok Castiela, nie mógł powstrzymać łez. A jeszcze wczoraj żartował na ten temat. Czuł się potwornie, chciał znowu zobaczyć brata i to wszystko odwołać. Chciał, żeby Castiel żył.

Anna objęła go i zaszlochała w jego ramię. Przeżyła to równie mocno, co on, Castiel był także jej bratem. Małym braciszkiem, którego utracili. Ale Gabriel oprócz żalu czuł coś jeszcze. Poczucie winy.

- Gabe?

Razem z siostrą siedział w pokoju Castiela. Chcieli pobyć w miejscu, w którym spędzał najwięcej czasu, zazwyczaj czytając gazetę czy książki. Wszystko nadal wyglądało, jakby ich brat miał niedługo wrócić.

- To moja winna – powiedział, przecierając zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwiła się Anna.

- Musiał zobaczyć w nocy jak wychodzę i poszedł za mną – wyjaśnił drżącym głosem. – Zawsze się o mnie martwił, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy grasuje Kuba Rozpruwacz.

- Gabe, nie mogłeś wiedzieć, że za tobą pójdzie, to nie twoja wina.

- Nie powinienem był w ogóle wychodzić.

Prawda była taka, że to była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Castiel zawsze miał zbyt dobre serce, zawsze za bardzo martwił się o bliskich. To była jego jedyna wada, która z pomocą Gabriela doprowadziła go do śmierci. Nigdy nie zamierzał sobie tego wybaczyć.

Ich ojciec nie odwołał ślubów, Anna wciąż miała wyjść za mąż, a Gabriel się ożenić. Oba śluby miały się odbyć tego samego dnia. Chociaż Henrym wstrząsnęła śmierć syna, Gabriel był na niego wściekły za to, że nie przełożył obu ceremonii, by okazać Castielowi szacunek. A tak kilka dni po jego pogrzebie mieli wziąć ślub.

Gabriel nie zamierzał uciekać, Anna także. Postanowili, że zgodnością wykonają swój obowiązek wobec ojca, próbując znaleźć w tym dobre strony. Robili to dla Castiela.

* * *

Na zewnątrz zrobiło się już jasno, ale zaczął padać deszcz. Castiel słuchał kropel uderzających o rozbite szyby. Musieli się przenieść, bo pokój który wybrali na nocleg nie dawał ochrony przed deszczem, który padał do środka przez szpary pomiędzy deskami.

Samuel uznał, że to dobry moment, by coś zjeść, rozdzielił pomiędzy nich trochę jedzenia. Castiel nie był głodny po niedawnych wydarzeniach, dlatego tylko skubał swoją porcję drżącymi palcami. Miał ochotę napić się czegoś bardzo mocnego, czegoś co ukoi zszargane nerwy. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że widział ducha. Prawdziwego ducha, który chciał go zabić. W co on się wpakował? Czemu nie mógł po prostu wrócić do Londynu, gdy miał okazję? Czy naprawdę odrobina przygód była tak ważna, by ryzykować życie? Nie tak to sobie zawsze wyobrażał, już wolał ożenić się z Wiktorią, niż zmagać się z duchami i wilkołakami. Naprawdę chciał wrócić do domu.

Dean znowu rozsypał sól pod drzwiami i przy oknach. Samuel postanowił wyjaśnić tego cel.

- Duchy i demony nie mogą przekroczyć soli – powiedział. – Rani ich. Używamy jej w walce i by pozbyć się ducha.

- Wiec czemu tego, co mnie zaatakował się nie pozbyliście?

- To trudniejsze, niż się wydaje. – Dean skończył rozsypywać sól i usiadł obok brata przy stole.

Castiel przytaknął. Nadal bawił się jedzeniem, ale teraz nawet nie brał nic do ust. Był w domu nawiedzonym przez ducha, nie mógł sobie tak spokojnie jeść. Bracia nie mieli z tym żadnych problemów, Dean wręcz połykał jedzenie w całości.

- Mówiłeś, że to rodzinny biznes – powiedział nieśmiało. – Wasz ojciec też się tym zajmuje?

- Tak. Jakiś czas temu przypłynął do Anglii. Początkowo przysyłał wiadomości, ale w końcu przestał.

- Zmartwiliśmy się – dodał Samuel. – Spakowaliśmy się i przyjechaliśmy za nim. Zostawił dla nas wskazówki, według których cały czas się poruszamy. Ostatnia była w Londynie, kazał nam rozprawić się z Rozpruwaczem, a potem przyjechać tutaj. Najwyraźniej po to, by pozbyć się ducha.

- Skoro on też zabija te potwory, czemu tego nie zrobił?

Dean i Samuel spojrzeli po sobie, zawahali się, nim odpowiedzieli.

- Szuka kogoś – wyjaśnił Dean. – To ważniejsze niż jakiś samotny duch.

- Ważniejsze nawet od mordercy? – zapytał, przypominając mu Rozpruwacza.

- Szukanie Zmiennokształtnego może długo trwać, ojciec nie miał na to czasu.

- Czym właściwie jest ten cały Zmiennokształtny?

- To człowiek, czy może raczej stwór, który może zmienić się w dowolnego człowieka – wyjaśnił Samuel. – Dlatego tak trudno go znaleźć, chociaż gdy zmienia skórę, to zostawia starą. Trudno jest ją przeoczyć.

- Jak można go zabić? – Z jakiegoś powodów bardzo go to ciekawiło. Nadal się bał i chciał wrócić do domu, ale póki był tutaj, musiał się nauczyć jak najwięcej mógł. Zawsze może mu się to kiedyś przydać.

- Srebrny nóż albo kulka prosto w serce – odparł Dean z zadowoleniem. Widać było, że zabijanie tych poczwar sprawia mu radość.

- A duch?

Tym razem to Samuel udzielił odpowiedzi.

- Można je tymczasowo powstrzymać solą albo żelazem.

- Pogrzebacz?

Przytaknął.

- Ale żeby pozbyć się go na dobre, trzeba posolić i spalić jego szczątki albo coś, co trzyma go na ziemi.

- Więc zróbcie to.

- To nie takie proste. Musielibyśmy znaleźć ciało, a ono może być schowane wszędzie.

- Czyli spędzimy tu trochę czasu?

- Możesz odejść – zasugerował Dean. – Nikt cię tu przecież nie trzyma.

- Bardzo chętnie, ale raczej nie dacie mi wozu, a na piechotę zajmie mi to kilka dni.

- Czyli zostajesz.

- Zapomnijcie. – Castiel wstał od stołu. – Nie zostanę w tym domu ani chwili dłużej.

Nie zatrzymali go, gdy wyszedł z pokoju i zszedł do wyjścia. Szli za nim, ale nie po to, by go powstrzymać. Czuł na sobie ich wzrok, gdy był już pod drzwiami. Pociągnął za klamkę, ale nic się nie stało. Tak jak z drzwiami w kuchni.

- Cas?

Odwrócił się do braci, którzy przyglądali mu się z piętra.

- Nie chcą się otworzyć – powiedział, desperacko ciągnąc za klamkę.

Samuel i Dean zeszli na dół.

- Daj mi spróbować – rozkazał Dean. Złapał za klamkę i pociągnął, spróbował w obie strony, ale drzwi nawet nie drgnęły.

- Spróbuj wywarzyć – zasugerował Samuel.

Dean wziął niewielki odstęp i z impetem uderzył w drzwi ramieniem. Jęknął z bólu, a drzwi pozostały zamknięte.

- Sukinsyn – przeklął pod nosem.

- Co się dzieję? – zapytał Castiel.

- Wygląda na to, że duch zamknął drzwi – stwierdził Samuel, próbując jeszcze raz otworzyć drzwi. Nic.

- Może tak sobie zamknąć drzwi? Czy one nie są niematerialne?

- Duchy to wredne sukinsyny – powiedział Dean, dalej trzymając się za obolałe ramię.

- Czyli nie wyjdę stąd?

Samuel pokręcił głową.

- Obawiam się, że nie

Castiel jęknął, opierając się o zamknięte drzwi. Tyle jeśli chodzi o powrót do domu.

- Spróbujmy wybić okna – zasugerował Dean. Podszedł do przewróconego krzesła i podniósł je. – Chrońcie głowy.

Castiel odsunął się razem z Samuelem. Dean zamachnął się i uderzył z całej siły w szybę, która jako jedyna nie była zabita deskami.

Gdy krzesło zetknęło się z szyba, Dean z krzykiem wypuścił je z rąk, klnąc na cały dom.

- Dean, jesteś cały? – zapytał Samuel, podchodząc do brata.

- Co to za szyby? – warknął, trzymając dłonie blisko piersi. Castiel zauważył, że krwawią.

- To robota ducha. Nie chce nas stąd wypuścić.

- Ciekawe czemu.

- Pokaż mi ręce.

Dean spełnił jego prośbę. Castiel poczuł ucisk w żołądku, gdy zobaczył rany. Całe dłonie Deana były poprzecinane przez ogromne drzazgi, które wbiły mu się przy uderzeniu.

- Mam trochę wody – powiedział Samuel. – Przemyję ci to i powyciągam drewno.

- Krzesło się rozpadło – zauważył Castiel, wskazując na mebel leżący pod oknem. Nogi, za które chwycił Dean były połamane, a oparcie, które trafiło w szybę strzaskane.

- Ten duch tego pożałuje – mruczał pod nosem Dean, gdy szli z powrotem na górę.

Samuel starannie wyjął wszystkie kawałki krzesła z dłoni brata, a potem przemył je wodą i jakimś alkoholem, który Dean pił w czasie zabiegu. Castiel nie odważył się poprosić o jeden łyk. Obyło się bez opatrunku, Dean sam go odmówił.

- Tata musiał być w tym domu – stwierdził, gdy szykowali się do poszukiwań kości ducha. – Jak wyszedł, skoro duch wciąż tu jest?

- Może duch sam go wypuścił?

- Dlaczego jego, a nas nie?

Samuel wzruszył ramionami.

Dean przygotował zapas soli, naftę i zapałki, Samuel zajął się bronią. Castiel zdziwił się, gdy wziął do ręki trzy pogrzebacze.

- Ja też idę? – zapytał, wskazując na broń.

- Chyba nie chciałeś tu siedzieć w okręgu z soli, co? – Dean mrugnął do niego, zarzucając sobie na ramię torbę z potrzebnymi rzeczami.

- Nie wiem, jak walczyć.

- Po prostu wal ducha w głowę – poinstruował Samuel, podając mu pogrzebacz. Castiel omal go nie wypuścił. – Idź z Deanem, jeśli nie chcesz sam.

Castiel przytaknął i podążył za Deanem jak cień.

- My weźmiemy górę, a ty dół.

Rozdzielili się, zawsze miły Samuel zniknął im z oczu. Castiel zaczynał żałować, że poszedł z nim, Dean nie był zbyt towarzyski i miły.

- Wielka przygoda, co, angolu? – zagadał wesoło. Castiel powinien się oburzyć, ale wyczuł, że przezwisko nie miało na celu go obrazić.

- Nie tak to sobie zawsze wyobrażałem – przyznał.

- A kogo spotyka dokładnie to, co zawsze sobie wyobrażała?

- Prawda.

Dean otworzył drzwi jednego z pokoi, sypialni. Pod ścianą stało duże łóżko, którego pościel była rozerwana i zakurzona. Jak wszystko w tym domu.

- Czego mam szukać? – spytał stojąc dalej w progu. Dean już zaczął przeszukiwać pokój.

- Kości, pukli włosów, jakiś przedmiotów, które mogły być ważne dla ducha za życia.

Castiel podszedł do szafy stojącej tuż przy drzwiach i ostrożnie ją otworzył. Cofnął się z krzykiem, gdy wyleciały na niego stare ubrania. Był w takim szoku, że dopiero po chwili usłyszał śmiech Deana. Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

- Spokojnie, ten duch chyba nie atakuje z zaskoczenia – uspokoił go.

Castiel odetchnął głęboko i zajrzał do szafy. Oprócz ubrań, do których należały między innymi piękne suknie, leżał tam też niewielki kufer. Przykucnął i spróbował otworzyć wieko, ale nie udało mu się.

- Dean, umiesz otwierać zamki? – zapytał, wyjmując kufer. Gdy postawił go na podłodze koło szafy, wzbił w powietrze tumany kurzu.

- Jeśli jest zardzewiały, niewiele zdziałam. – Dean przyklęknął przy kufrze i przyjrzał się zamkowi. – Spróbuję to otworzyć, ty zajrzyj pod łóżko. Tylko nie wystrasz się jakichś martwych kochanków.

Castiel nie uznał tego żartu za śmieszny.

Pod łóżkiem znalazł tylko martwą mysz i gniazdo pająków, a w samym materacu kilka zniszczonych funtów.

- Aha! – usłyszał triumfalny okrzyk Deana. Podszedł do niego, by zajrzeć do kufra.

Dean wyjął ze środka stos papierów, w tym dwa bardzo wyblakłe zdjęcia, które przedstawiały młodego mężczyznę stojącego przy studni. Na drugim był ten sam mężczyzna, ale siedział w fotelu.

- To ten duch – wyszeptał Castiel. Dean spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Nie szepcz, to przerażające. – Odłożył zdjęcia i przyjrzał się papierom. – Podpis jest nieczytelny. Może Sammy coś odczyta.

Zabrali znalezione dokumenty i przeszli do następnego pokoju, biura. Obaj przeszukali biurko pełne kolejny papierów z tym samym podpisem. Niektóre były starsze od innych i atrament wyblakł, ale Dean wierzył, że Samuel wszystko odczyta.

Po pewnym czasie Castiel przestał pomagać Deanowi, który był tak podekscytowany, że nawet nie zwracał uwagi, że jego towarzysz po prostu się za nim snuje. Prawda była taka, że Castiel był tym zmęczony, dom dalej go przerażał i było coraz gorzej. Myślał, że za dnia mniej będzie się bał, ale było na odwrót, teraz widział wszystkie straszne, od dawna nie używane meble i rzeczy byłego właściciela. Najbardziej przeraził go fortepian stojący na strychu. Dean zajrzał do środka w poszukiwaniu wskazówek od ojca i kości ducha, a Castiel tylko czekał, aż nakrywa zwali mu się na głowę. Nie życzył mu tego, ale miał przeczucie, że tak się stanie.

Dean na szczęście nie stracił życia, ale Castiel nie poczuł się przez to lepiej. Zaczynała go boleć głowa, znowu ciężko mu się oddychało. Kilka razy wydawało mu się, że widzi ducha, ale to musiał być tylko efekt zmęczenia i głodu. Nie zjadł zbyt wiele, gdy miał okazję. W dodatku ciągle czuł się obserwowany. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bracia to wytrzymują.

Spotkali się ponownie z Samem na schodach. On także znalazł dokumenty, ale w przeciwieństwie do brata nie zabrał wszystkich tylko kilka, które wydały mu się najważniejsze. Dean odpowiedział, że wszystko co zebrał, takie właśnie jest. Castiel mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, gdy Samuel zrobił to samo. Miło było popatrzeć, jak bracia się ze sobą droczą. To mu przypomniało Annę i Gabriela, którzy zawsze mu dokuczali, z premedytacją wykorzystując to, że byli starsi.

- Spotkałeś ducha? – zapytał brata Dean, gdy weszli do pokoju, który zdecydowali się zająć jako bazę. Castiel ostrożnie przeszedł nad solą, która miała powstrzymać ducha przed wejściem do środka. Modlił się, by to zadziałało, ostatnim razem linia została przerwana, co było dość zastanawiające. Czy duchy mogły przesuwać coś, co im szkodziło? Castiel pamiętał zimno i podmuch wiatru, który zniszczył linię. Dean i Samuel naprawdę wierzyli, że da radę istocie, która panowała nad telekinezą? Przecież on był całkowicie nieprzydatny, jeszcze do wczoraj nie wierzył w ogóle w duchy, a teraz miał pomóc jednego pokonać.

Wyobraził sobie, co powiedziałby ojciec, gdyby go teraz zobaczył. Byłby rozczarowany i wygłosiłby mowę na temat jego pragnienia przygód, które przerodziło się w walkę o życie w opuszczonym pałacyku nawiedzonym przez ducha. Na pewno tak by powiedział.

Bracia zajęli się przeglądaniem dokumentów. Samuel z zaskakującą łatwością rozszyfrowywał pismo, które nie tylko było słabo widoczne, ale i przypominało bazgroły. Dean radził sobie gorzej, ale i on był w stanie odczytać co trzeba, gdy się skupił. Castiel mógł tylko przyglądać się temu z boku i rozmyślać o pracy tych dwóch mężczyzn.

Duchy, wilkołaki, demony. Polowali na to całe życie, jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, ich ojciec wyszkolił ich do tego zadania. Zastanawiał się, co na to ich matka i inni bliscy. Wiedzieli o tym? Może sami polowali, to w końcu rodzinny biznes.

Dorastanie w takiej rodzinie musiało być trudne, ciągłe zagrożenie ze strony różnych potworów. Każdego dnia mogli zginąć. Oni albo ich bliscy, być może ich ojciec był martwy i teraz szukali ciała, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Dean wydawał się być jednak przekonany, że ich ojcu nic nie jest. Gdy Castiel patrzył na Samuela, nie widział tego samego. Dean zdecydowanie miał silniejszą więź z ojcem, był bardziej lojalny. Castiel trochę go za to podziwiał. Sam nigdy nie był lojalny wobec własnego ojca, buntował się jak mógł, podobnie jak całe rodzeństwo. Ale ich życie we względnych luksusach było bezsprzecznie łatwiejsze, niż życie łowcy. Samuel i Dean mieli gorzej, a mimo to nie narzekali i robili swoje. On też powinien. Ożeniłby się jak na dobrego syna przystało, spłodził potomka i wszystko byłoby w porządku. A tak ganiał za duchem.

Mimo całego szoku i strachu musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się to trochę. Był wolny, robił co chciał i doświadczał przygody. Niebezpiecznej, ale przygody. Trochę już się oswoił ze świadomością, że istnieją duchy i zaczynały go powoli fascynować, a praca łowcy wydawała mu się bardzo ciekawa i ekscytująca. Na pewno nie była przyjemna, ale rekompensowali to bracia. Samuel był sympatyczny i miły, a Dean... On też miał jakieś zalety. Castiel jeszcze nie potrafił ich nazwać, ale zaczynał go lubić. Wciąż nie ufał obu, ale czuł formującą się więź. W końcu go uratowali – dwa razy. Zaczęli też być szczerzy w stosunku do niego. Nie mówili mu wszystkiego, nadal wiele o nich nie wiedział, ale też nie pytał, a oni nie mieli obowiązku mu wszystkiego mówić. Z czasem im zaufa, może nawet już niedługo. Bo przecież gdyby chcieli go zabić, zrobiliby to już dawno.

- O czym myślisz, Cas?

Zdziwiło go pojawienie się Deana, który usiadł obok niego. Do tej pory trzymał dystans, ale najwyraźniej nie tylko on zmieniał nastawienie.

- O waszej pracy – przyznał. Samuel wciąż rozszyfrowywał dokumenty i zapisywał notatki na oddzielnej kartce.

- To nie jest praca, Cas, nikt nam za to nie płaci.

- Czemu mnie tak nazywasz?

Dean był zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

- Jak?

- Cas.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem – przyznał. Wyciągnął się, by sięgnąć po torbę leżącą na ziemi. Pogrzebał w niej chwile i wyjął ze środka piersiówkę. – Jest po prostu krócej. Każdemu daję jakieś zdrobnienie. Chcesz trochę?

Castiel z wielką chęcią przyjął piersiówkę, z której upił spory łyk, nim oddał ją Deanowi.

- Musi być ciężko dawać przezwisko każdej poznanej osobie.

- Nie każdej poznanej – poprawił. – Tylko tym, które uważam, że są w porządku.

- Czyli ja jestem w porządku? – spytał, unosząc sugestywnie jedną brew.

- Może. – Dean nie powiedział nic więcej, bo przyssał się do piersiówki jak niemowlę do cycka i robił to zapewne tylko dlatego, by unikać tematu. Castiel postanowił to uszanować i nie pytać dalej. Ale Dean nie mógł długo usiedzieć w ciszy.

- Tęsknisz za domem? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

- Tak – odparł po prostu. – A ty?

- Tęsknie za Ameryką. Nigdy nie zrozumiem Europy.

- Nie jest tak źle.

- Wszędzie pełno zarozumiałych angoli – kontynuował. – Bez obrazy.

- Wiem co masz na myśli. Nie polubiłbyś mojego ojca.

- Czy taki sam kutas z niego, co z ciebie? – zapytał rozbawionym tonem.

- Nie jestem... kutasem.

Dean zaśmiał się cicho, przymierzając się do kolejnego łyku.

- Nie jesteś – zgodził się.

Castiel nie miał pojęcia, o co mu chodziło.

- Ładna ta twoja narzeczona?

- Mój brat Gabriel tak sądzi.

- A ty jak sądzisz?

Zawahał się nim odpowiedział.

- Jest piękna – przyznał. – Ale nie pasujemy do siebie.

- W zaaranżowanych małżeństwach tak zwykle jest – zauważył, znowu podając mu piersiówkę. Castiel znalazł w alkoholu ukojenie.

- Jest nudna, nie miałbym o czym z nią rozmawiać.

- Nawet pieniądze cię nie skusiły?

- Pieniądze to nie wszystko.

Dean przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, z czego Castiel nie był zadowolony. Miał wrażenie, że jego wzrok przeszywa go na wylot.

- Jesteś inny niż reszta – powiedział w końcu. Castiel mógł przysiąc, że słyszy w jego tonie nutkę podziwu.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak – przytaknął. – To znaczy, większość bogaczy chwali się swoją fortuną i jest snobami. Ty jesteś w porządku.

- Dziękuję – powiedział, choć nie był pewny, czy to komplement. Zauważył już, że z Deanem jest wszystko możliwe.

- Skończyliście damskie pogaduszki? – zapytał Samuel ze swojego miejsca przy stole.

- Zamknij się, Sammy. – Dean dźwignął się z jękiem z podłogi i podszedł do brata. Castiel dołączył. – Co masz?

- Um, duch ma na imię Ernest, to na pewno. Niestety nazwiska nie potrafię odczytać, to parafka. – Samuel wskazał jeden z podpisów. – Na pewno jego nazwisko zaczynało się na B i za życia prowadził sklep w Londynie. Rzadko bywał w tym domu.

- Cas, znasz go może? – spytał Dean.

- Londyn to duże miasto i ma dużo sklepów, nie znam wszystkich.

- Ten facet nie żyje od 10 lat, wątpię, by Castiel go pamiętał. – Sam podsunął im kolejny papier. – To list do niego, nie wiem od kogo, ale zwracał się do niego Ernest, więc pewnie ktoś bliski.

- Wiadomo jak umarł?

- Nie, ale sądząc po wyglądzie jego twarzy, przypuszczam, że zabiło go jakieś zwierzę. Pies albo wilk.

- Wilki nie występują na wyspach, Sammy – zauważył Dean.

- Chyba że w zoo.

Dean i Castiel zmrużyli oczy, gdy Samuel wyciągnął wycinek z gazety.

- Co to? – zapytał go brat.

- Znalazłem to w sypialni na dole – odpowiedział, prostując papier. – _„Transport wilków do londyńskiego zoo napotkał pewne trudności po drodze. Uciekło jedno zwierzę, samiec. Myśliwym nie udało się go odnaleźć, ostatni raz widziany na zachód od miasta"_. – przeczytał.

- Czyli zbiegły wilczek zabił naszego ducha.

- Tak sądzę. – Samuel zaczął składać wszystkie dokumenty na jeden stos. – Gazeta jest sprzed dziesięciu lat, Ernest właśnie wtedy zginął. Wokół jest pełno miejsc, gdzie mógł się ukryć wilk, był rozjuszony, dopiero co uciekł ludziom. Ernest mógł go nawet nie sprowokować, ale wilk się go przestraszył i zaatakował.

- I co, Ernest nie poszedł do raju, bo chce się zemścić na wilku? – Dean wypowiedział te słowa, jakby były największym absurdem pod słońcem.

- Wątpię, wilk pewnie już nie żyje.

- Więc co duch tu jeszcze robi? – spytał Castiel. Był podekscytowany całą tą historią. Czy tak wyglądało każde polowanie? Zbieranie i analizowanie informacji o zmarłym? To było fascynujące, chciał się dowiedzieć prawdy o śmierci Ernesta, poznać jego historię i pomóc jego duchowi odpocząć. Praca łowcy miała jednak sporo zalet.

- Coś go tu trzyma, tylko co? – zastanawiał się głośno Dean. – Przeszukaliśmy cały dom, nie ma tu kości.

- Widać coś przeoczyliśmy.

- Poszukamy znowu jutro – zdecydował.

- Co jak duch zaatakuje w nocy? – przeraził się Castiel.

- Nie przejdzie przez drzwi – zapewnił go Dean. – A jak tylko spróbuje, potraktujemy go całym workiem soli.

Nie uspokoiło to Castiela ani trochę.

Samuel i Dean zaczęli pozbywać się papierów.

- Ale sól... – zaczął Castiel, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak im powiedzieć o przeciągu z poprzedniej nocy i przerwanej linii.

Bracia patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.

- Co? – zapytał Dean.

- Wczoraj coś przerwało linie soli – powiedział.

- Widziałeś co?

- Nie, zrobił się tylko przeciąg.

- Leciała ci para z ust?

- Nie.

- Czyli to nie był duch. – Dean odetchnął z ulgą. – Po prostu upewnimy się, że nic nie przerwie linii.

Castiel przytaknął, uspokoił się nieco. Pomógł braciom uprzątnąć wszystko, a potem zjedli coś. Kończyła im się woda, ale Samuel zapewniał, że wystarczy im na polowanie.

- Co jak nic nie znajdziemy? – zapytał Castiel, gdy jedli.

- Spalimy cały dom – odpowiedział od razu Dean.

- Razem z nami? Przecież drzwi się nie otwierają.

Dean spojrzał na brata, szukając u niego pomocy. Samuel westchnął.

- Znajdziemy to, co trzyma tu ducha – obiecał. – To nie pierwszy, z którym się mierzymy, czasami mieliśmy nawet mniej informacji. Zaufaj nam.

Castiel tak właśnie zrobił, nie widząc innego wyjścia. Musiał im zaufać.  
Noc przyszła zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, choć nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, dopóki bracia nie zapalili lampy. Użyli mniej nafty, by zostawić coś na spalenie kości lub innego przedmiotu, który trzymał tu ducha. Castiel nie powiedział im, jak bardzo przeraża go ta niewielka łuna światła pozostawiona na stole.

Dean zaoferował, że rozsypie wokół niego sól, by zamknąć go w bezpiecznym okręgu, ale odmówił. Nie chciał wyjść na tchórza.

Gdy na zewnątrz zrobiło się całkiem ciemno, położyli się spać. Castiel znowu nie mógł zasnąć, przeszkadzał mu w tym koń, który pozostał na zewnątrz. _Oby miał co jeść i pić_, pomyślał, gdy znowu usłyszał jego rżenie.

Samuel oddał mu swój kieszonkowy zegarek, by wiedział, która jest godzina, ale w ciemności na nic mu się nie przydał. Bardzo chciał wiedzieć, ile jeszcze czasu zostało do świtu.

Tak jak poprzedniej nocy wstał cicho i podszedł do lampy, by odczytać godzinę. Zmrużył oczy, by sobie pomóc, gdy płomień lampy nagle przygasł. Castiel poczuł chłód, tak jak wtedy. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i zobaczył, że linia znowu jest przerwana. Dean zrobił ją grubszą, ale to nie powstrzymało przeciągu, który wlatywał przez szparę pod drzwiami i rozwiewał ziarenka soli.

Tak jak w Londynie, wszystko podpowiadało mu, by nie podchodzić do drzwi i nie próbować być odważnym, gdy nie trzeba. Jakiś głos w jego głowie krzyczał wręcz, by obudził Deana i Samuela, oni znają się lepiej na duchach. Ale Castiel tego nie zrobił.

Nagle wszystko wróciło do normy i przeciąg zniknął, linia była przerwana. Castiel powinien więc położyć się i spróbować zasnąć.

Tego też nie zrobił. Ciekawość wzięła górę nad rozumem i podszedł do drzwi. Zerknął za siebie by zobaczyć, czy bracia śpią, a potem opuścił pokój.

* * *

Samuel i Dean obudzili go o świcie. Cieszył się i był poirytowany jednocześnie. Chciał im pomóc pozbyć się ducha jak najszybciej, ale chciał się też wyspać, w końcu udało mu się zasnąć. Niestety bracia mieli inne plany.

- Gdzie teraz będziemy szukać? – zapytał, przyglądając się jak Dean i Samuel zbierają swoje rzeczy. Wszystkie bez wyjątków.

- Widziałem piwnicę na dole, ale nie udało mi się do niej dostać – powiedział Samuel. – Tam będziemy szukać.

- Dopiero teraz nam to mówisz? Dobra robota, Sammy.

Samuel przewrócił oczami i zaczął znosić rzeczy na dół. Położyli wszystko przy drzwiach, zostawiając przy sobie tylko pogrzebacze, naftę, sól i zapałki. Naprawdę zamierzali się stąd dzisiaj wydostać, ich determinacja udzieliła się Castielowi, który zaczął wierzyć, że im się uda.

Deanowi przypadło zadanie otworzenia drzwi piwnicy, skoro wcześniej jego brat poległ. Castiel przyglądał się temu z zaciekawieniem. Wpojono mu, że otwierać zamki potrafią tylko złodzieje, ale jak teraz się przekonał, ojciec był w błędzie. Dean i jego brat zdecydowanie nie byli złodziejami.

Po kilku minutach zaczęli się niecierpliwić. Dean przeklinał pod nosem, ciągle zmieniał wytrychy, ale wciąż nie udało mu się otworzyć drzwi. Zamek go pokonał.

- Pierdolić to – warknął i wyciągnął z ukrytej kabury rewolwer. Castiel nawet nie zdążył zasłonić uszu, by ochronić je przed hukiem wystrzału.

- Mogłeś nas ostrzec – powiedział z pretensją.

Dean nawet go nie słuchał, kopnął drzwi, które zaskrzypiały i ustąpiły pod naporem kopnięcia, a wcześniej i strzału. Z piwnicy wydobywał się odór stęchlizny podsycany dodatkowo przez ciepłe powietrze. Castiel musiał zasłonić nos rękawem, by się nie udusić.

Dean i Samuel weszli pierwsi, gotowi w każdej chwili zaatakować, gdyby zmusiła ich do tego sytuacja. Castiel z kolei chował się za nimi, choć miał więcej odwagi niż poprzedniego dnia.

Cała piwnica była zagracona jeszcze starszymi meblami niż te, które ustawiono w domu. Niemal wszędzie wisiały pajęczyny, a warstwa kurzu była tak gruba, że nie widać było żadnych kolorów. Wszystko wyglądało na dawno opuszczone.

- Coś się nie zgadza – powiedział Dean, stawiając lampę na niewielkim stoliku.

- Na przykład co? – spytał Castiel.

- Spójrzcie na podłogę – Dean wskazał zwłaszcza jedno miejsce, gdzie widać było ślady butów. – Ktoś tu był niedawno.

- Masz rację – przyznał Samuel. – Jest jeszcze zamek w drzwiach.

Dean przytaknął, myśleli o tym samym.

- Nie był przerdzewiały jak reszta, to znaczy, że był używany.

- Ale przez kogo? Duchy nie zostawiają śladów stóp i nie potrzebują kluczy do drzwi.

- Trzeba się tu rozejrzeć, może znajdziemy jakieś wskazówki.

Castiel pomógł w poszukiwaniach. Podejrzewał o czym pomyśleli bracia, gdy zobaczyli ślady na podłodze. Zapewne wierzyli, że był tu ich ojciec i to on je zostawił. Ktokolwiek to był, Castiel miał nadzieję, że to ktoś niegroźny. Wiedział już, jak walczyć z duchem, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak radzić sobie z żywymi. Dean powalił go w Londynie jednym uderzeniem, uprzednio blokując jego cios. Nigdy nie umiał się bić, to Gabriel lubił wszczynać bójki, ale dziwnym trafem nigdy sam nie obrywał. Prowokował innych, by się na siebie rzucali albo przekonywał ludzi, by go bronili. On wiedział, jak sobie radzić, Castiel zawsze był zagubiony, nawet teraz. Wiedział, że ma przeszukiwać meble, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, gdzie zacząć.

- Cas, sami nie odwalimy całej roboty – popędził go Dean.

Castiel westchnął i podszedł do rozpadającego się kredensu stojącego w kącie. Uchylił drzwiczki, które wypadły z zawiasów i zostały mu w dłoni. Odłożył je na podłogę i zajrzał do środka. Na półkach starannie ustawiono zastawę stołową. Castiel zajrzał do imbryków, waz na zupę, wszystkich filiżanek i kieliszków. Oglądając każdy dokładnie zauważył, że to droga zastawa z porcelany, misternie zdobiona. Miał w domu podobną, zanim ojciec sprzedał ją, by zdobyć pieniądze. Od tamtego czasu używali fajansowej zastawy.

- Ten cały Ernest chyba bardzo kochał meble – usłyszał komentarz Deana. Castiel uśmiechnął się. Nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić.

Po sprawdzeniu u góry, Castiel zajął się dolnymi szafkami. Tym razem drzwiczki nie wypadły, ale ze środka kredensu wybiegło kilka pająków, które skryły się szybko pod innymi meblami.

Perspektywa grzebania w pajęczym gnieździe nie napawała go optymizmem, ale musiał się przemóc. Trudno było cokolwiek wpatrzeć w ciemnościach, ale zauważył w środku zwitek papieru. Wyjął go ze środka i rozwinął, zdmuchując kurz i niedobitki pająków. Trzymał w ręce wycinek z gazety. Kolejny. Postanowił przeczytać go, nim zawiadomi braci o swoim znalezisku. Nie chciał ich odciągać o pracy, jeśli to nie było nic ważnego.

„_Ernest Borston posądzony o..."_

Zdołał przeczytać tylko tyle, gdy usłyszał głos Deana:

- O cholerka.

Zaciekawiony schował wycinek do kieszeni spodni i podszedł do Deana. Omal się nie odsunął, gdy zobaczył co trzyma w dłoni.

- Czy to flakonik z krwią? – spytał Samuel, podchodząc do nich.

Dean zdmuchnął kurz, a potem przetarł jeszcze flakonik, nim podszedł z nim do światła. W środku rzeczywiście była krew, dawno już zakrzepła. Nie było jej wiele, nie wypełniłaby nawet filiżanki, ale Castiela dziwiło, co to robi w domu zwykłego właściciela sklepu.

Przypomniał sobie wycinek.

- Znalazłem to – powiedział, wyciągając fragment gazety i pokazując go braciom. Samuel zaczął czytać:

- _„Ernest Borston posądzony..."_

- Wiec tak ma sukinsyn na nazwisko – wtrącił się Dean. Samuel i Castiel zgromili go wzrokiem.

- _„Ernest Borston posądzony o okultyzm."_ – czytał dalej Samuel. – _„W jego sklepie w Londynie znaleziono amulety, fragmenty ciał zwierząt, a nawet ludzi w tym zapasy krwi. Wszystko znalazła policja przeszukując sklepową piwnicę po tym, jak okoliczni mieszkańcy donieśli o dziwnych dźwiękach dochodzących ze sklepu. Na podłodze piwnicy oraz na ścianach wyrysowano symbole dziwnej treści. Po konsultacji udowodniono, że symbole te służyły do rozmowy z demonami oraz ich przywoływania. Ernest Borston uniknął kary, zamknięto mu sklep i skonfiskowano wszystkie towary. Okultystyczne towary zniknęły, policja wciąż nie trafiła na ich trop."_

W piwnicy zapanowała cisza, Castiel patrzył się przerażonym wzrokiem w płomień lampy. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co Samuel przed chwilą przeczytał. Naiwnie miał nadzieję, że jeśli nie wypowie słowa „demon" na głos, to takowy przestanie istnieć.

- Sam? – Dean odezwał się jako pierwszy. Castiel zerknął na niego, nie był w szoku. Dla niego to nie było nic nowego, dla Samuela też.

- Jest zdjęcie tej piwnicy. – postukał palcem w miejsce na zdjęciu. – Niewiele widać, ale rozpoznaję symbole.

- I?

- To zdecydowanie znaki demonów.

Dean odetchnął głęboko, prostując się. Castiel usłyszał, jak strzeliła mu jedna z kości.

- Czyli nasz drogi duch bawił się za życia w okultyzm – podsumował. Jego spokojny głos przerażał Castiela bardziej niż sama sytuacja. – Myślisz, że gdzieś tu jest demon?

- Wątpię, po co miałby tu być? Nie było tu nikogo przez lata poza duchem, demony dążą do tego, by znaleźć ciało do przemieszczenia się, tutaj go nie było, wiec...

- Poczekaj chwilę – poprosił Castiel. – Jak to poszukują ciała?

- Demony opętują ludzi – wyjaśnił Dean. – Wchodzą w ich ciała i sterują nimi. Człowiek nie ma wtedy kontroli, demon może robić wszystko, nawet zabijać.

- Skąd wiadomo, że ktoś jest opętany?

- Można go polać święcona wodą, to je boli. Zwykle wtedy ich oczy robią się czarne, to kolejny znak.

_Woda święcona, czarne oczy_, wyliczył Castiel, by wszystko zapamiętać. Wolał o niczym nie zapomnieć, gdyby przyszło mu zmierzyć się z demonem.

- Więc – zaczął Dean – mamy doczynienia z duchem, który za życia fascynował się demonami. Czyli coś, co trzyma go tutaj, musi być w tym domu i dotyczyć okultyzmu.

- Jak chcesz to znaleźć?

- Musiał gdzieś ukryć rzeczy ze sklepowej piwnicy.

- Dean, nie mamy pewności, że to on je zabrał, mogły trafić wszędzie.

Dean rozejrzał się po piwnicy.

- Więc musi tu być coś innego.

- Dean!

Samuel nie zdołał powstrzymać brata przed dalszym przeszukiwaniem mebli, tylko tym razem robił to mniej ostrożnie i powoli. Wyrzucał szuflady, trzaskał drzwiczkami, które wypadały z zawiasów, liczyło się tylko znalezienie czegoś, co wysłałoby ducha w zaświaty.

- Dean, uspokój się, bo możesz zniszczyć coś ważnego.

- To chyba nawet dobrze, nie?

Castiel tylko się przyglądał, nie mógł powstrzymać Deana, jeśli jego własny brat nie mógł tego zrobić. Musieli mu najwyraźniej pozwolić robić swoje.

Dean jak szalony przeszukiwał kolejne szuflady i schowki, Samuel mamrotał do siebie, że to nic nie da i Castiel się z nim zgadzał, gdy nagle Dean wykrzyknął uradowany:

- Mam cię!

Sądząc po minie Samuela, nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć.

- Co znalazłeś?

Z uśmiechem na twarzy Dean pokazał im coś, co wyglądało na książkę. Castielowi przypomniała się ta, którą Samuel czytał w podróży, a która należała do ojca braci.

- Dziennik.

Dean przyniósł dziennik do światła, otwierając go na pierwszej stronie.

- Data sprzed dziesięciu lat – zauważył Samuel.

- Cas, jaka jest data gazety?

Castiel przyjrzał się wycinkowi, ale nie znalazł żadnej daty.

- Nic nie ma.

- Ostatni z listów, które znaleźliśmy wczoraj jest sprzed dziesięciu lat, ucieczka wilka także odbyła się 10 lat temu. Przypuszczam że sklep też mu wtedy zamknęli.

- Czyli posuwamy się naprzód? – spytał Castiel. – Niedługo stąd wyjdziemy?

- O tak – potwierdził Dean i zaczął czytać: – _„Zamknęli mój sklep, ale ja nie zamierzam im tego darować. Te amulety były całkowicie nieszkodliwe, a ciała zwierząt... Nikt im nie kazał przeszukiwać piwnicy. Jeśli jakieś stare, przesądne baby są przewrażliwione na punkcie demonów, to mogę im pokazać demona."_

- Chryste – wyszeptał Castiel. – Czy on naprawdę przywoływał demony?

- Zaraz się przekonamy. – Dean odchrząknął, nim kontynuował: – _„Nic z tego nie wyszło, demon się nie zjawił. Jakby tego było małe jakiś przeklęty wilk, który uciekł w drodze do zoo, nie daje mi spać! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ustrzelę go i powieszę jego głowę nad schodami."_

- _„Coś dziwnego zaczęło się dziać w całym domu, wszędzie cuchnie siarką. Może jednak demon mnie wysłuchał."_ Teraz zaczyna się ostatni wpis: _„Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem słuchać tego szaleńca, demony nie istnieją, inaczej jakiś już by się pojawił. Wilk wciąż wyje, dzisiaj w nocy idę go ustrzelić."_

Castiel zaczął odczuwać dreszcze, znowu miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu ducha, ale nic nie zobaczył. Mimowolnie przysunął się bliżej Samuela.

- Czyli faktycznie zabił go wilk. – Dean zamknął dziennik, który nie był nawet w połowie zapisany. – Ale przedtem przywołał demona.

- Musiało mu się udać, czuł siarkę.

- Więc czemu go nie opętał? – zapytał Dean. – Na co czekał?

- Nie wiem. Teraz musimy znaleźć miejsce, w którym przywołał demona.

- Sprawdziliśmy wszystkie pomieszczenia w tym domu, nie ma żadnych znaków.

- Przejrzyj jeszcze raz dziennik, coś musi tu być.

Dean westchnął, ale otworzył dziennik i zaczął go kartkować. Był już prawie na samym końcu, gdy Samuel nagle złapał go za rękę.

- Czekaj – powiedział i sam odwrócił kilka stron, by znaleźć tę zapisaną. Pomiędzy dwoma pustymi stronami była inna, mniejsza kartka, która nie pochodziła z tego dziennika. Samuel wziął ją do ręki, nie przeczytał jej jednak na głos.

- To jakieś cyfry.

- Cyfry? – zdziwił się Dean. – Jakaś data?

- Może.

- Kod do sejfu? – zaproponował Castiel. Bracia spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. – Mój ojciec ma w domu sejf, więc pomyślałem...

- Nie widziałem żadnego sejfu – przyznał Samuel. – To chyba nie o niego chodzi.

- Sprawdź jeszcze raz – nakazał Dean. – Ja i Cas jeszcze się tu rozejrzymy.

Samuel przytaknął i wyszedł, zostawiając im lampę, wziął ze sobą tylko kartkę.

Castiel został sam z Deanem w ciemniej piwnicy i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Nie bał się Deana, ale tego, że jeśli zaatakuje ich duch albo co gorsza demon, to mogą nie mieć szans.

- Spokojnie, Cas, w razie czego mam wodę święconą – uspokoił go Dean.

Castiel przytaknął, wypuszczając z drżeniem powietrze.

Dean zaczął znowu przeszukiwać pokój. Gdy tylko się oddalał, Castiel od razu szedł za nim, w obawie przed atakiem. Systematycznie przesuwali się wzdłuż ściany, gdzie ustawiono meble. Część była już przeszukana, ale wiele jeszcze zostało do przejrzenia w tym spora biblioteczka, która wydała się Castielowi podejrzana.

- Dean, nie uważasz, że to dziwne?

- Co? – zapytał, biorąc do ręki jedną książkę.

- Sam zwróciłeś na to wcześniej uwagę. – Podszedł bliżej i przejechał palcem po jednej z półek. Na opuszku nie zostało mu ani trochę kurzu. – Jest czystsza od reszty.

Dean zmrużył oczy i również przetarł palcem powierzchnię pułki.

- Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć?

- Jesteś jankesem, nie jesteście najmądrzejsi.

Dean tego nie skomentował, spojrzał tylko na niego oburzony.

- Może coś jest za tą biblioteczką – zastanawiał się głośno. – Przynieś lampę.

Castiel niechętnie się po nią oddalił, a gdy tylko znalazła się z daleko od Deana, znowu poczuł się obserwowany.

- Nie podoba mi się tu.

- Nie bądź dzieckiem, tutaj jest tylko duch.

- Pamiętnik wspominał o demonie.

- Tak, ale żaden demon nie siedzi dziesięciu lat w domu i nie czeka na kogoś, kogo będzie mógł opętać. Spokojnie.

Nie potrafił być spokojny, nie w takiej sytuacji. Wszystko go tu przerażało, czuł się zaszczuty, w każdej chwili mogli zostać zaatakowani przez szalonego ducha, który ich tu zamknął. Brakowało im już wody, jedzenia, nafty. Jeśli szybko nie wyjdą, umrą tutaj. Przynajmniej Ernest będzie miał trzy duchy do towarzystwa.

Coś zaskrzypiało, Castiel podskoczył przerażony i cofnął się.

- Spokojnie, Cas, to tylko biblioteczka – powiedział Dean. – Coś za nią jest, chyba uda mi się ją ruszyć.

Castiel spojrzał pod nogi, podłoga nosiła ślady zarysowania, nie było też na niej żadnego kurzu. Ktoś przesuwał biblioteczkę i to całkiem niedawno, tak jak ktoś otwierał zamek.

- Dean, czy demon, który nikogo nie opętał, może otworzyć drzwi kluczem?

- Nie.

- A czy może opętać ducha?

- Nie – stęknął, odsuwając bardziej biblioteczkę. Castiel poczuł odór rozkładu.

- Więc kto ruszył wcześniej tę biblioteczkę? – Musiał to wiedzieć, wolał mieć świadomość, z czym ma do czynienia, nawet jeśli tym czymś miał się okazać sam Szatan. Znajomość zagrożenia zawsze podnosiła go na duchu.

- Może mój ojciec. Na pewno był w tym domu, inaczej nie wiedziałby o duchu i nie kazałby nam się go pozbyć.

Dean wytężył wszystkie siły i w końcu przesunął biblioteczkę na tyle, by przecisnąć się do pomieszczenia tuż za nią.

- Coś tam zdechło.

- Co ty nie powiesz. – Dean wziął od niego lampę i wszedł do środka. – Sukinsyn!

Castiel szybko wszedł za nim, spodziewając się znaleźć ciało Ernesta, a raczej jego kości. Ale one przecież by nie śmierdziały. Zamiast tego na środku pokoju leżał martwy i wypatroszony koń. Ich koń, ten który ciągnął wóz.

- Jak... Kiedy? – wydukał Dean, podchodząc ostrożnie do martwego zwierzęcia.

Castiel miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Wszędzie było pełno krwi, na ścianie, na podłodze, skapywała nawet z sufitu i żyrandolu, gdzie powieszono płat skóry wycięty z zadu konia. Jego trzewia wypłynęły na podłogę wraz z krwią i jeszcze innym płynem. Zwierzę leżało w samym centrum dziwnego okręgu, wokół poustawiano świece, które były niedawno zapalane, wosk był świeżo stopiony. Na ścianach widniały krwawe ślady dłoni.

- To chyba jednak nie był mój ojciec – stwierdził Dean, przyklękając przy martwym koniu i trącając go pogrzebaczem. – Zabity niedawno.

- Jak ten duch wprowadził tu konia?

Dean popatrzył na Castiela.

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł. – Ale to chyba nie był duch. Tylko demon.

Castiel poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim kolana.

* * *

Sam musiał się namęczyć, nim znalazł sejf. Przeszukał ściany w każdym pokoju, zaglądał pod obrazy, za szafy i kredensy, szukał nawet w kuchni, ale nic nie znalazł. Dopóki nie wpadł na pomysł, by poszukać w podłodze. Kuchnia, od której zaczął drugą część poszukiwań okazała się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Pod kilkoma deskami ukryto sejf, Sam wprowadził kombinacje i drzwiczki się otworzyły. W środku znalazł kolejne fiolki krwi, ale najwięcej miejsca zajmował kolejny dziennik. Ten był zapisany cały i przeczytanie go bez wątpienia zajęłoby sporo czasu.

Sam usiadł na podłodze i zaczął przeglądać zapiski. To co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to rysunki umieszczone na marginesach. Wiele z nich znał, miały podłoże okultystyczne i dotyczyły demonów, skandynawskich i słowiańskich bożków, a kilka niewątpliwie wyszły spod ręki wiedźm.

- Ernest miał nietypowe zajęcie – stwierdził, kartkując notes. Szukał zapisków z daty najbliższej śmierci, ale nie znalazł jej na końcu, tylko w środku.

To co napisał Ernest, nie było jasne, musiał to pisać w wielkim strachu albo gniewie, bo pismo wyglądało na zapisane drżącą ręką.

„_Ten oszust obiecał, że demon przybędzie. Nie przybył, oszukał mnie. Wydałem tyle pieniędzy na nic, straciłem masę czasu dla jakiegoś zabobonu. Próbowałem kilka razy, ale za każdym razem nic się nie działo. Raz zgasła świeczka, ale tylko dlatego, że wdarł się przeciąg. Chyba jest w całym domu. Chciałbym spróbować znowu, ale nie mam już potrzebnych rzeczy. Wygląda na to, że policja i ci, co na mnie do nich donieśli, nie uświadczą widoku prawdziwego demona. Tym razem mieli szczęście._

_Jutro odnajdę tego mężczyznę. Nie powinno być trudno, widziałem go kilka razy przypadkiem, nawet mnie nie zauważył. Pewnie bał się oberwać za to, że mnie oszukał. Jeszcze mu się za to odwdzięczę, a potem oddam go w ręce policji. Pewnie mi nie uwierzą, gdy powiem, że oskarżam go o okultyzm. Wyśmieją mnie albo uznają, że sam chcę uniknąć kary. Jakby jakaś miała mnie spotkać, trzymanie króliczych mózgów w piwnicy to nie zbrodnia. Jeśli inni mogą trzymać łby zwierząt nad kominkiem, to ja mogę trzymać ich mózgi w piwnicy._

_Ale jedną głowę sobie powieszę. Ten przeklęty wilk nie daje mi spać, wyje całą noc nie wiadomo za czym. Jeszcze niedługo do mnie przyjdzie i zagryzie we śnie, lepiej jeśli sam się z nim wcześniej rozprawię. Mam rewolwer, nie używany, jakiś stary Colt."_

Sam przerwał czytanie i zajrzał do sejfu. Wcześniej go nie zauważył, ale na dnie leżał rewolwer. Podniósł go i przyjrzał mu się. Nie było w nim nic niezwykłego, zwykły Colt. Odłożył go na miejsce, zastanawiając się, skąd się tu wziął, skoro Ernest poszedł z nim zabić wilka. Miał innego Colta? W dzienniku mowa była tylko o jednym.

Postanowił czytać dalej z nadzieją, że zagadka się wyjaśni.

„_Mam tego dość, przeklęta bestia nie przestaje wyć, idę jej poszukać, zatłukę ją drewnianą pałką. Nie ufam swoim umiejętnościom we władaniu bronią, nigdy nie strzelałem, nie chcę stracić palców."_

- Lepiej palce niż pół twarzy – stwierdził Sam.

Na tym wpis się kończył, co po raz kolejny potwierdziło, że Ernesta zabił wilk, na którego poszedł polować. Nie wziął ze sobą Colta, bo nie umiał strzelać i przypłacił to życiem.

Zagadką wciąż pozostawał demon. Ernest wspominał o zapachu siarki, więc musiał go przyzwać, czemu jednak nie został przez niego opętany? Demony tak się nie zachowywały. W pobliżu pałacyku nie było ludzi, tylko Ernest. Jedyną możliwością mógł być człowiek, który przejeżdżał niedaleko, gdy został przywołany demon, ale czemu ten narażał się, nie opętując najbliższej osoby, jaka się koło niego znajdowała? Czyżby przybył będąc już w człowieku? Ernest by to zauważył, a sam demon na pewno nie pogardziłby, mając możliwość kogoś zabić. To wszystko nie miało sensu.

- Chyba że...

Sam szybko przekartkował dziennik, w poszukiwaniu jednego symbolu. Miał wrażenie, że już go gdzieś widział.

Znalezienie konkretnego rysunku zajęło mu trochę czasu, ale w końcu się udało. Niewielki symbol chroniący przed opętaniem. Ernest musiał go mieć wytatuowany albo nosić w formie medalionu. To oznaczało, że demon mógł uciec i znaleźć inne ciało. Ernest mógłby wtedy czuć siarkę, a uczucie ciągłego bycia obserwowanym mogło być efektem samego bawienia się w przywołania. Po prostu dostał paranoi.

Nigdy by się tego nie dowiedział, gdyby nie Castiel, to on zaproponował sejf. Sami z Deanem nigdy by na to nie wpadli, może kilka dni później, kiedy już byliby martwi z powodu braku wody. Teraz musieli tylko znaleźć coś, co trzymało tu ducha. Może to notatki były kluczem? Albo medalion, ale ten mógł być w grobie, a oni nie mogli się stąd ruszyć. Musieli się spieszyć, jeśli chcieli przeżyć.

Zabrał dziennik i położył go niedaleko wejścia, by go nie przeoczyć. Zastanawiał się, czy samemu już go nie spalić, ale przypomniał sobie, że Dean ma zapałki.

Nagle ciszę przerwał głośny huk, coś z wielką siłą uderzyło o jakiś mebel, Sam był tego pewien.

- Dean?! – zawołał. – Castiel?!

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

* * *

- Dean, chodźmy stąd – poprosił Castiel. Nie czuł się dobrze będąc w pokoju ze zwłokami zwierzęcia w stanie rozkładu i z dziwnymi symbolami wymalowanymi na ścianach.

- Jeszcze chwila, tu musi coś być – zbył go Dean, przeglądając kufer stojący w rogu. Same nic nie znaczące śmiecie, zaczynał wątpić, czy znajdą coś silnie związanego z duchem. To było jak szukanie igły w stogu siana, powinni spalić cały dom i tak by pewnie zrobili, gdyby mieli jak z niego wyjść.

Przeglądał jakieś zapiski dotyczące przywołania demona, gdy niespodziewanie zgasło światło.

- Cas, czytałem, nie gaś mi światła, bo oślepnę – powiedział poirytowany, gdy nie mógł już nic zobaczyć. Castiel mu nie odpowiedział. – Cas?

Zdążył się tylko odwrócić, gdy nagle został uderzony z pięści w twarz. Zamroczyło go to, ale nim się otrząsnął, jakaś siła rzuciła nim o komodę stojąca pod ścianą.

Dean jęknął z bólu, gdy plecy zderzyły się z drewnem. Kant komody wbił mu się w lędźwie, był pewny, że uderzenie zdarło mu skórę z pleców. Ale to był teraz najmniejszy z jego problemów. Uniósł głowę, w której coś łomotało mu z potworna siłą i dostrzegł zarys Castiela stojącego w ciemnościach.

- Cas?

Lampa znowu się zapaliła i Dean mógł teraz bez problemu zobaczyć towarzysza, w tym i jego czarne oczy.

- Dean.

- O kurwa – mruknął pod nosem. Demona nie przewidział, nie sądził, że jeszcze tu jest, dlatego nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tym, że Castiel nie jest chroniony przed opętaniem jak on i Sam. Ale skąd wziął się tu demon? Co dalej tu robił po dziesięciu latach?

- Wiem, co myślisz – powiedział Castiel. Nie. Demon w ciele Castiela.

- Czyżby? – Dean z trudem zdołał się podnieść i stanąć na chwiejnych nogach. Szybko ocenił sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł. Był przygotowany do walki z duchem, ale sól działała także na demony. Gorzej z żelazem, choć i tak nie zamierzał go używać. Nie chciał zranić Castiela – przyzwyczaił się do niego. W kieszeni marynarki miał też piersiówkę z wodą święconą. Gdyby tylko mógł ją wyjąć i oblać nią tego sukinsyna.

- O tak – potwierdził demon. – Słyszałem wasze wywody na mój temat. Zastanawialiście, się co dalej tu robię po tylu latach.

- Słyszałeś? – zdziwił się. – Jak długo siedzisz w Castielu?

- Odkąd tylko przekroczył próg tego domu – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się. Dean widział już uśmiech Castiela i ten był po prostu zły, nie pasujący do natury mężczyzny. – Siedziałem w uśpieniu, żeby przyjrzeć się waszej zabawie. Przejmowałem kontrolę tylko w nocy.

- To miłe. Pewnie to ty nas tu zamknąłeś.

- Aha. – Demon zaczął iść w stronę Deana, więc ten postanowił powoli się wycofywać. – Chciałem się zabawić, 10 lat nikt mnie nie odwiedzał.

- Serce mi krwawi.

Dean poczuł, że coś go ściska za gardło. Demon zaśmiał się rozbawiony jego próbą oporu.

- Uważaj na słowa, Dean – powiedział, puszczając go. – Jesteś tu sam.

- Mój brat jest na górze.

- Ale nie przyjdzie tu, zamknąłem drzwi do piwnicy. – Jak na zawołanie, Dean usłyszał walenie drzwi i krzyki Sama, który wołał jego i Castiela po imieniu. – Samotnie na polu bitwy.

- Skoro już tutaj jesteśmy, to może wyjaśnisz mi, czemu wciąż tu jesteś – zasugerował. – Jeszcze chwilę temu byłeś bardzo chętny, by o tym opowiedzieć. Co? Polubiłeś Ernesta i postanowiłeś z nim zostać?

- Nie bądź śmieszny. – Demon przyklęknął przy zwłokach konia i zanurzył palec w rozciętym gardle. – Ten idiota poprawnie odprawił rytuał, ale miał na sobie amulet. Bardzo wyjątkowy amulet, który nie tylko broni przed opętaniem, ale i przykuwa do ciebie demona.

- A to pech, stałeś się psem na smyczy? – zadrwił Dean. Szybko tego pożałował, gdy demon znowu ścisnął go za gardło niewidzialną siłą.

- 10 lat tu przesiedziałem! – Dean wzdrygnął się, słysząc podniesiony głos Castiela. – 10 lat, spędziłem w tym domu, w niematerialnej postaci. Słyszałem ludzi przejeżdżających w pobliżu i nie mogłem żadnego dopaść. Twój drogi Castiel jest pierwszym, którego opętałem od tego czasu. Myślałem, że gdy ten idiota zmarł zabity przez wilka, to się uwolnię, ale amulet przykuł mnie do jego duszy. Paradoks. Nie mogłem odejść od martwego, nawet gdy ten nie miał już amuletu, a on nie może odejść, póki ja jestem do niego przykuty. Albo dopóki nie znajdę sobie kogoś do opętania. Padło na Castiela. Wyrwałbym się już wcześniej, ale tamten też był odporny.

- Tamten? – wychrypiał Dean. Demon wciąż uciskał mu gardło, ale nie dość, by go udusić.

Demon uśmiechnął się, wykrzywiając twarz Castiela w przerażającym i odrażającym grymasie.

- Tak. Twój tatuś. Miałeś racje, był tutaj, ale nigdy w tej piwnicy. Ernest próbował go przede mną ostrzec.

Ernest? Ostrzec? To miało sens. Gdy duch atakował Castiela, nie był agresywny, choć pewnie wiedział, że opętał go demon. Chciał mu pomóc, ostrzec. Ojciec nie przysłał ich tutaj, by pozbyli się ducha, tylko demona. To miało sens.

- Gdzie on teraz jest?

- Tatuś? – spytał z miną niewiniątka. – A któż to wie. Może pod ziemią, może rozkłada się już przy jakiejś drodze. Nie pamiętam.

- Nie zabiłeś go.

Demon podszedł do niego bliżej, ich twarze dzieliło tak niewiele, że Dean czuł oddech demona.

- Doprawdy? – Demon przejechał zakrwawionym palcem po policzku Deana. – Jego krew była bardzo ciepła. Cieplejsza niż tego konia. Castiel zabił go własnymi rękami, uwierzyłbyś? Udusił to biedne zwierzę. A twój tatuś... spadł ze schodów. Z drobną pomocą.

- Kłamiesz – wydyszał Dean. – Wszystkie demony kłamią.

- Czemu miałbym kłamać?

- Żeby mnie zdenerwować, co nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

- Pozwolisz, że spróbuję.

Tym razem to Dean się uśmiechnął, co zbiło demona z tropu. Nim zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieję, Dean chlusnął mu wodą święconą prosto w twarz.

Demon wrzasnął z bólu i puścił go. Dean skorzystał z sytuacji, uderzył demona z całej siły, powalając go na ziemię po czym szybko od niego uciekł, nim zdążył dojść do siebie. Przecisnął się przez szczelinę i po omacku pobiegł w stronę wyjścia z piwnicy. Osłabiony demon nie był już w stanie zamykać drzwi, które były zniszczone, więc gdy Dean pociągnął za klamkę, otworzył je i wydostał się na zewnątrz, omal nie wpadając na Sama.

- Sam! – krzyknął, choć nie wiedział, czy to z powodu radości, czy by ostrzec brata.

- Dean. Co się stało? Słyszałem hałas – pytał ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

- To nie na ducha mieliśmy polować – powiedział Dean, zamykając za sobą drzwi do piwnicy i zastawiając je krzesłem, które stało obok.

- Nie na ducha? Więc na co? I gdzie jest Castiel?

Bracia skulili się i odwrócili plecami do drzwi, gdy te niespodziewanie zostały rozerwane na drobne kawałeczki. W progu stał Castiel, dysząc ciężko, w ciemności trudno było dostrzec jego czarne oczy.

- Tutaj – wskazał Dean.

- Nie uciekniecie mi – powiedział demon, robiąc krok w ich stronę. – Możecie nawet nie próbować.

Spanikowany Sam wyciągnął z kieszeni wodę święconą, ale nim zdążył jej użyć, demon odrzucił ją, a następnie cisnął nim i Deanem o ścianę.

- Drugi raz ta sama sztuczka? Jesteście do bólu przewidywalni – powiedział z rozczarowaniem demon.

Bracia pomogli sobie nawzajem wstać, demon przyglądał im się z politowaniem, a Dean nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia, że czarne oczy kompletnie nie pasują Castielowi.

- Sammy, taktyczny odwrót – zdecydował rzucając się do ucieczki i ciągnąc Sama za sobą.

Nie mieli pojęcia dokąd biec, nie było tu zbyt wiele dróg ucieczki. Spróbowali otworzyć frontowe drzwi, ale wciąż były zamknięte.

- Musimy go egzorcyzmować – powiedział Sam.

- Potrzebna jest do tego pułapka, nie mamy jej. – Zawsze trzymali w kieszeniach kredę, by móc w każdej chwili narysować pułapkę, ale nie mieli na to czasu. Nawet Sam, który rysował pułapki z dziecinną łatwością, jakby stawiał własny podpis na jakimś dokumencie, nie zdążyłby jej narysować, a potem ukryć tak, by demon w nią wpadł. Musieli wymyślić coś innego.

- Moglibyśmy też...

- Nawet o tym nie myśl, nie zabijemy Castiela, żeby dorwać demona. – Dopiero co poznali tego mężczyznę, praktycznie porwali go z bezpiecznego domu i wciągnęli w polowanie, Dean nie zamierzał go jeszcze do tego zabijać.

- Spokojnie, nic takiego nie chciałem zrobić.

Ukryli się na piętrze, w jednym z pokoi. Dean szybko rozsypał sól, nie tylko przy drzwiach i oknach, ale zrobił też okrąg, w którym stanęli. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Słyszeli kroki demona na schodach, a potem w korytarzu. Gdy zbliżył się do ich pokoju, pojawił się przeciąg, który zwiał sól spod drzwi i rozwiał okrąg. W jednej chwili demon był już z nimi w pokoju.

- Mam was – powiedział z zadowoleniem. Dean i Sam nie zdążyli nawet mrugnąć, demon cisnął nimi znowu o ścianę, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Dean miał wrażenie, że ostatnie uderzenie złamało mu żebro.

W końcu demon przestał, upadli na podłogę. Dean próbował się podnieść, ale w głowie mu się kręciło. Spojrzał w stronę Sama i zobaczył, że jest nieprzytomny.

- Sam!

- Biedny, mały Sammy – zakpił demon, podchodząc do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.

Nieważne jak bardzo Dean się starał, nie mógł się podnieść, by pomóc bratu.

- Sam – wysapał słabo. To nie powinno się tak skończyć. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał swój koniec. Nie tak powinien umrzeć Sam.

Demon znieruchomiał bez powodu, gdy był już przy Samie. Jęknął, jakby coś go zabolało i chwilę później przeleciał przez cały pokój, upadając prosto w rozsypaną sól.

Wrzasnął i odskoczył szybko, zrzucając z siebie płaszcz, do którego przyczepiły się małe drobinki. Przez moment Dean miał wrażenie, że demon sam opuści ciało Castiela, ale soli było najwyraźniej zbyt mało.

Demon był teraz naprawdę wściekły, wpatrywał się w ducha, który stał kilka kroków od niego. Ernest, duch bronił Sama.

- Myślisz, że ich uratujesz?! – krzyknął demon. – Wypatroszę ich!

Dean patrzył, jak demon rzuca się na ducha, który z jękiem zaczął odpierać jego ataki. To była ich jedyna szansa. Podczołgał się do Sama i potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

- Sam, ruszaj tyłek.

Sam stęknął i otworzył oczy.

- Dean?

- Musimy się pospieszyć – popędzał go, samemu jednak wstając powoli. Nie był pewny, czy coś ma złamane, ale wolał uważać.

- Co z demonem?

- Duch się nim zajmuje. Musimy narysować pułapkę, póki mamy czas.

Bracia o wspólnych siłach wyszli z pokoju i zeszli po schodach do głównego holu. Sam wyciągnął kredę i zaczął rysować, szybko, ale bardzo dokładnie. W kilka sekund pułapka była gotowa. Słyszeli, jak walka demona i ducha przeniosła się z pokoju na korytarz, a po chwili obie istoty pojawiły się na schodach.

Demon rzucał się wściekły na ducha, który nie próbował walczyć, tylko unikał ataków. Sam i Dean schowali się, by demon sobie o nich nie przypomniał, podczas gdy duch powoli ściągał go w stronę pułapki.

Ernest stanął w okręgu i jęknął, wyraźnie opadł z sił. Zbyt zaślepiony gniewem demon nie zauważył pułapki i gdy rzucił się na ducha, utknął.

- Nie – szepnął, spoglądając na pułapkę. – Nie, nie, nie!

- Przykro mi kolego. – Dean i Sam wyszli ze swojej kryjówki. – Zaraz zakończy się twoja zabawa.

Demon patrzył na nich z furią w oczach, która przemieniła się w strach, gdy Sam zaczął odprawiać egzorcyzm.

- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas. Omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. – Demon wrzeszczał z bólu i miotał się w obrębie pułapki. Obu braciom trudno było słuchać krzyków bólu Castiela, ale to było konieczne. Sam kontynuował: – Ergo draco maledicte,  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditionis venenum propinare!

Demon krzyknął najgłośniej jak dotąd, upadł na kolana i po chwili z ust Castiela uleciał czarny dym.

Bracia usłyszeli dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i rozbijanej szyby. Spojrzeli za siebie, gdzie okno, które Dean próbował zbić rozpadło się na kawałki. Byli wolni.

Nie zwlekając chwycili nieprzytomnego Castiela za ręce oraz nogi i wynieśli go na zewnątrz. Duch przyglądał się temu z boku, nie opuścił jednak pałacyku.

Położyli Castiela przy wozie, nie próbowali go ocucić, wiedzieli, że potrzebuje czasu. Opętanie wymęczyło jego ciało, ale oddychał i nie był ranny poza siniakiem na policzku, więc wiedzieli, że przeżyje.

- Zajmij się nim – poprosił brata Dean, a sam wrócił do pałacyku po rzeczy. Zawahał się, gdy musiał przejść koło ducha, ale ten tylko się przyglądał, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiale pod nosem.

Dean zabrał wszystko, co zostawili pod drzwiami, a także dziennik, który znalazł Sam. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i spojrzał na ducha.

- Dzięki – powiedział. – Za pomoc. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będę zawdzięczać duchowi życie.

Ernest jęknął i zniknął. Dean myślał, że już go więcej nie zobaczy, ale nim zdążył opuścić pałacyk, duch znowu się pojawił i trzymał coś w dłoni.

- Co to? – zapytał Dean.

Ernest wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. Trzymał małą szkatułkę opatrzoną symbolami chroniącymi przed demonami. Dean wziął ją niepewnie od ducha.

- Po co nam to dajesz?

Duch nie odpowiedział, wyszeptał tylko ciche „dziękuję" i zniknął, tym razem na dobre.

Dean przyjrzał się szkatułce. Musiała zawierać coś ważnego, coś, co nie mogło dostać się w łapy demona. Ułożył ją sobie pod pachą i wyszedł, dołączając do Sama, który podawał nieprzytomnemu Castielowi wodę do wypicia.

- Będzie żył – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – Co to?

Dean podał bratu szkatułkę, a od niego wziął wodę.

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Upił łyk, by zwilżyć sobie usta. – Duch mi to dał.

- Duch? Po co?

- Nie mam pojęcia – powtórzył.

Sam nie pytał więcej. Musieli znaleźć sposób na odjechanie stąd, ale bez konia było to niemożliwe.

- Sprawdzę okolice, może gdzieś tutaj jest stadnina – powiedział Dean, zabierając ze sobą rewolwer.

- Co się stało z koniem tak w ogóle? – spytał Sam. Ciekawiło go to odkąd zauważył brak zwierzęcia.

- Jak chcesz to wejdź do piwnicy, to zobaczysz – odparł. – Opowiem ci wszystko, jak wrócę.

Sam przytaknął i wrócił do doglądania Castiela, który wciąż był nieprzytomny. Musiał go położyć na wozie inaczej mógłby się przeziębić, był w końcu bez płaszcza.

Wciąż był lekki, więc przeniesienie go na wóz nie było trudne. Dla pewności okrył go jeszcze swoim płaszczem, żeby nie zmarzł.

Dean zniknął mu już z oczu, a Castiel jeszcze długo miał się nie obudzić, dlatego Sam postanowił czymś się zająć. Zaczął czytać dziennik Ernesta, od początku. Od czasu do czasu sprawdzał, czy Castiel jeszcze żyje, ale wszystko wyglądało w porządku, był bezpieczny, oddychał.

Minęło kilka godzin nim Dean wrócił, Sam w pewnym momencie zaczął się nawet martwić, choć dziennik i szkatułka skutecznie odwracały jego uwagę. Próbował otworzyć zamek, ale jego umiejętności nie wystarczały. Odstrzelenie go wykluczył, w środku mogło być coś cennego i nie chciał, żeby kula to uszkodziła. Będzie musiał powiedzieć o tym Deanowi, zanim ten postanowi tak zrobić.

Dziennik Ernesta zawierał wiele ciekawych symboli, które Sam przerysował na oddzielną kartkę. Zawsze mogły im się kiedyś przydać. Te których nie znał szczególnie go interesowały, widział je po raz pierwszy, dlatego dziwił się, że kompletny laik miał je narysowane w swoim dzienniku. Nawet dziennik ich ojca nie zawierał tylu symboli.

Dean przyszedł prowadząc ze sobą konia. Sadząc po stanie w jakim był – Dean, nie koń – musiał go ukraść. Zwierze wierzgało, ale dało się prowadzić, a później nawet zaprząc do wozu.

- Spadamy, zanim przyjedzie za nami wściekły właściciel.

Sam zajął miejsce z tyłu, gdzie wciąż mógł mieć oko na Castiela. Przez te kilka godzin mężczyzna w ogóle się nie poruszył.

- Rozmawiałeś z demonem? – zapytał, gdy odjechali spory kawałek od pałacyku.

- Tak.

- I?

- Tata tu był. Duch ostrzegał go przed demonem, tak jak nas.

- Powiedział ci, gdzie go znaleźć?

Dean nie odpowiedział, więc Sam domyślił się, że nic się nie dowiedział. Jechali po omacku, nie wiedząc w którym kierunku się udać, by znaleźć ojca.

- Demon mówił, że tata nie żyje – odezwał się Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi przed sobą.

- Kłamał. Demony kłamią.

- Wiem.

Sam wiedział, że Dean nie jest do końca przekonany i głęboko w sercu już próbóje się przyzwyczaić do myśli, że ojciec nie żyje, ale nigdy nie odważyłby się powiedzieć tego na głos. Taki był Dean, zawsze wszystko zatrzymywał w sobie.

- Jak w ogóle demon spędził te 10 lat tylko z duchem? Czemu nie szukał ciała?

- Gadał coś o jakimś amulecie, który miał na sobie Ernest w chwili przywołania. Powiedział, że przykuło go to do jego duszy na całą wieczność. Przez 10 lat nikt nie przychodził do pałacyku, więc demon nie miał kogo opętać, a nie miał jak wyjść poza jego mury.

- Więc utknął – dokończył za niego. Dean przytaknął. – Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim.

- Ja też.

- Dziennik Ernesta zawiera całą masę symboli, może któryś z nich właśnie go ochronił.

- Demon nie był tak miły, by opisać mi amulet.

- Nie, nie był. – Sam dotknął potylicy, gdzie najbardziej go bolało. Pod palcami wyczuł zaschniętą we włosach krew. Przydałaby się kąpiel. – Próbowałem otworzyć tę szkatułkę.

- Udało się?

- Nie, żaden wytrych nie zadziałał.

- Pieprzone zamki, czy nikt nie mógł stworzyć jakiegoś prostego?

- Widać jest tam coś ważnego.

- Rozwal.

- Mogę zniszczyć zawartość, nie zamierzam do tego strzelać.

- Więc nigdy się nie dowiemy, co jest w środku.

To nie była pokrzepiająca myśl. Duch miał powód, by dać im szkatułkę, musiało być w niej coś ważnego. Z drugiej strony mogła być tylko wyrazem wdzięczności za pozbycie się demona.

Sam podniósł ją i potrząsnął. Nic nie usłyszał, czyli była pusta. Może duch chciał, by ją mieli, żeby mogli w niej sami przechowywać ważne rzeczy. Wyryte w niej symbole chroniły przed demonami, mogli w niej ukryć coś do walki z nimi. Tylko najpierw musieli ją otworzyć.

- Myślisz, że Ernest zniknął na dobre? – zapytał, znowu próbując otworzyć szkatułkę.

- Pewnie tak. Nic go tu nie trzymało poza demonem.

- Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie ma spokój. Zasłużył.

- Tak.

* * *

Castiel czuł się jak martwy. Nie znał tego uczucia, ale był gotowy się założyć, że tak właśnie czują się ludzie, którzy umarli. Wszystko go bolało, nawet wewnątrz. Miał wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz wypluć płuca i inne organy. Ale najgorsze było to, że w ogóle nie wiedział, czemu wszystko go boli. Nic nie pamiętał, tylko to, że był z Deanem i jego bratem w strasznej piwnicy, a potem... Potem czuł tylko potworny ból głowy, z którym próbował walczyć. Coś dosłownie wwiercało mu się w mózg. Słyszał też głosy, szepty. Niektóre słowa rozpoznawał, inne nie, ale na pewno część z nich wypowiadał Dean, a drugą część on sam. Reszta była już zamazaną plamą, której nie mógł zrozumieć.

Był zmęczony tym wszystkim, chciał po prostu spać, ale musiał wiedzieć, gdzie są bracia i czy pozbyli się ducha. Dalej byli zamknięci w pałacyku, czy już się wydostali? A jeśli tak, to gdzie teraz byli, przecież nie mieli konia.

Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu, ale to tylko wywołało ból. Jęknął, podnosząc rękę, by przetrzeć powieki, ale ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Spokojnie, Castielu, musisz uważać.

Samuel. To bez wątpienia był Samuel. Czyli on i Dean żyli.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał, nie otwierając oczu.

- Nie wiem dokładnie gdzie, ale w drodze do najbliższego miasta. – Samuel podłożył mu dłoń pod głowę i uniósł ją nieznacznie, przystawiając mu coś do ust. – Napij się, poczujesz się lepiej.

Jęknął, gdy chłodna woda spłynęła mu do gardła. Wóz na którym jechali podskoczył na drodze i woda oblała nieco Castiela, ale nie przejął się tym. Za bardzo chciało mu się pić, było mu też gorąco, chociaż nie czuł słońca.

Musiała minąć chwila, nim udało mu się w końcu otworzyć oczy. Na początku widział niewyraźnie, ale powoli wzrok powrócił do normy.

- Co się stało? – zapytał. Samuel pomógł mu usiąść, Castiel spojrzał na Deana, który powoził milcząco.

- Byłeś opętany – odpowiedział Samuel.

- Opętany? Przez demona?

- Tak.

Castiel przyłożył dłoń do piersi.

- To dlatego tak mnie wszystko boli?

- Prawdopodobnie.

Miał szczęście do kłopotów, nie było innego wyjaśnienia tego wszystkiego. Porwanie, uwięzienie w strasznym, nawiedzonym domu, atak ducha, znalezienie piwnicy pełnej okultystycznych symboli i w końcu opętanie. Ile osób mogło się pochwalić taką listą kłopotów, w jakie wpadł w ciągu tych kilku dni?

- Ale już go we mnie nie ma? – zapytał zmartwiony. – Bo mam wrażenie, że wciąż jest w środku.

- Egzorcyzmowaliśmy go – zapewnił go Samuel. – Jesteś całkowicie bezpieczny, przynajmniej na razie.

- Na razie?

- Jeśli spotkamy następnego demona, znowu może cię opętać.

- Was też.

- Mamy zabezpieczenie. – Samuel odsłonił kawałek piersi, gdzie widniał nieznany Castielowi rysunek. – To tatuaż chroniący przed opętaniem.

- Skąd je macie? – Castiela niepokoiło to, że Dean milczał. Był na niego zły? Za to że dał się opętać i omal nie zepsuł całego polowania albo nie doprowadził do ich śmierci? Sądząc po stanie twarzy Samuela, bracia musieli mocno oberwać.

- Spotkaliśmy kiedyś jednego faceta, który się tym zajmował. Przypłynął z Australii czy skądś, należał do jakiegoś plemienia, które tatuowało swoje ciała. Zapytaliśmy go, czy nie mógłby i nam zrobić tatuaży.

- Planujemy spotkać jeszcze jakiegoś demona?

- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. – Samuel włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej coś. Castiel rozpoznał, że to amulet. – Załóż to, ochroni cię przed opętaniem. My już od dawna tego nie używaliśmy.

Castiel założył amulet i przyjrzał mu się. Nie miał pojęcia, co przedstawia, ale ufał, że ochroni go przed opętaniem. Nie chciał tego znowu przeżyć, to było okropne uczucie.

- Przepraszam was – powiedział. Kątem oka zauważył, że Dean nieznacznie zwrócił głowę w jego stronę, jakby nasłuchiwał.

- Za co? – zapytał Samuel.

- Widzę, jak wyglądacie. – Wskazał na poraniony policzek Samuela. – Demon pewnie was zaatakował.

- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni.

- Mimo wszystko przepraszam. Próbowałem z tym walczyć, ale nie bardzo wiedziałem, co to jest. Słyszałem głosy i czułem, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie mogłem sobie z tym poradzić. Przepraszam.

- Nic się nie stało, Cas – zapewnił Samuel, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechając się do niego. – Nie mogłeś nic zrobić, pierwszy raz miałeś styczność z demonem. Nawet doświadczeni łowcy nie radzą sobie z przejęciem kontroli nad ciałem, gdy siedzi w nich demon, nie masz za co przepraszać.

- Właśnie, Cas, nie zadręczaj się. – Dean odwrócił się do niego, uśmiechał się. – Jeśli zostaniesz z nami, to następnym razem sam skopiesz tyłek demonowi.

- Chcesz, żebym z wami został?

- Mógłbyś być dobry.

- Omal nie umarłem, tak bardzo się bałem.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Każdy kiedyś zaczynał. Tak czy siak, jesteś już po uszy w tym gównie. Witam w rodzinie pomyleńców.

Dean mrugnął do niego i skupił się z powrotem na drodze. Castiel nie bardzo wiedział, co myśleć, ale dobre wychowanie podpowiadało mu, by podziękować.

- Dziękuję.

Samuel uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Jesteś głodny? – zapytał. – Wciąż jesteś strasznie chudy, powinieneś coś zjeść.

- Nie jestem za bardzo głodny – przyznał, trzymając się za brzuch. Na samą myśl o jedzeniu chciało mu się wymiotować.

Jechali przez chwilę w ciszy, Castiel próbował dojść do siebie po opętaniu. Na szczęście było już lepiej, ból powoli słabł, a i apetyt wzrastał toteż szybko zmienił zdanie co do propozycji Samuela. Brat Deana dał mu tylko chleb, obawiając się, że coś więcej może być za dużo jak na jego stan. Castiel ucieszyłby się nawet z samych okruszków.

Jedząc po woli i rozglądając się po mijanej okolicy, Castiel zauważył szkatułkę leżącą na wozie tuż obok Samuela.

- Co to jest? – zapytał.

Samuel przerwał czytanie opasłego dziennika i spojrzał na niego.

- Co? Ach, szkatułka? – Castiel przytaknął. – Duch nam to dał.

- Duch? – zdziwił się.

- Tak, przez cały czas nam pomagał. Dał nam to, ale nie wiemy co jest w środku, nie możemy tego otworzyć.

Castiel podniósł szkatułę i przyjrzał się jej. Widywał takie nie raz, gdy ojciec zabierał go w gości do jakichś swoich przyjaciół. Tamte nie miały tylu dziwnych znaków, ale domyślił się, że to jakieś ochronne symbole. Poza tym szkatułka wyglądała na całkowicie normalną.

- Pewnie ma specyficzny zamek, który da się otworzyć tylko jednym kluczem – stwierdził, oglądając zamknięcie. Wyglądało znajomo.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Znajomi mojego ojca trzymali podobne w swoich domach.

- Domyślasz się, co może być w środku? – zapytał Dean zainteresowany.

- Wygląda jak szkatuła na rewolwer.

Bracia wymienili spojrzenia.

- Na rewolwer? – zapytał Samuel. Castiel przytaknął. – Po co duch dawałby nam rewolwer?

- Może nie ma tam rewolweru, zmieściłoby się coś innego.

- Ernest miał w sejfie rewolwer, może tutaj go chował.

- Albo miał dwa – zasugerował Dean. – Raczej się nie dowiemy, nie możemy otworzyć zamka.

- Dean, możesz podać mi swój amulet? – poprosił Castiel.

Dean spojrzał na amulet.

- Po co?

- Wydaje mi się, że pasuje do zamka.

- To absurd.

- Po prostu go daj.

Dean westchnął i niechętnie ściągnął amulet, podając go Castielowi.

- Jeśli go zniszczysz...

- Zaufaj mi.

Castiel obrócił amulet i włożył go do zamka szkatułki. Przekręcił raz, a potem drugi, wszyscy trzej usłyszeli cichy klik.

- Nie wierzę – wyszeptał Dean patrząc, jak Castiel unosi wieko. W środku była kartka papieru złożona na pół. Samuel podniósł ją, szkatułka rzeczywiście była na rewolwer, ale broni w niej nie było, były tylko naboje.

- Co jest na kartce? – zapytał Castiel, zamykając szkatułę.

Samuel rozłożył ją i otworzył szeroko oczy.

- To od taty – powiedział, bardziej do Deana niż do Castiela.

- I? Co pisze?

- _„Chłopcy, przykro mi, że nie mogę się z wami spotkać, ale jestem już blisko znalezienia demona. Natrafiłem na pewny trop, który doprowadzi mnie wprost do niego. Zatrzymałem się w domu Ernesta, który powiedział mi, że żółtooki nauczył go czarnej magii. Opowiedział mi też o demonie, który został z nim uwięziony. Pozbądźcie się go, ducha zostawcie w spokoju, Ernest nie chce nikomu zrobić krzywdy. Gdy pozbędziecie się demona, Ernest też zniknie._

_Szkatuła, którą otrzymaliście jest niezwykle ważna, nie zgubcie jej. W środku są kule do Colta, którym można zabić każde cholerstwo jakie istnieje. Znalazłem je w jednym klasztorze, ale nie wiem, gdzie jest Colt, były tylko kule. Spróbuję go znaleźć, dlatego ważne jest, żebyście nie zgubili kul, będą nam potrzebne do Colta. Za jego pomocą zabijemy żółtookiego. _

_Trzymajcie się i bądźcie bezpieczni, powodzenia."_

Castiel przyglądał się, jak na twarzy Deana pojawia się rozczarowanie. Zapewne oczekiwał, że ojciec napisał im, gdzie go szukać. Samuel też nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale był bardziej wściekły niż rozczarowany.

- Znowu te tajemnice – mruknął pod nosem. Wyciągnął z kieszeni zapałki i podpalił list, wyrzucając go na drogę, by spłonął.

Castiel chciał zapytać o żółtookiego, o ojca obu mężczyzn i o te wszystkie tajemnice, ale nie był pewny, czy to odpowiedni moment i czy bracia mu odpowiedzą.

Dean uderzył pięścią w wóz i przeklął. Teraz i on był wściekły.

- Dlaczego nam nie ufa? – zapytał. – Dlaczego nie możemy szukać tego sukinsyna razem?

Samuel mu nie odpowiedział, zamknął w gniewie szkatułę i odsunął ją jak najdalej od siebie. Castiel położył ją sobie na kolanach.

- Kim jest żółtooki? – zapytał, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać. Gdy nikt mu nie odpowiedział, pochylił głowę zmieszany. – Przepraszam.

- W porządku – mruknął Dean. – Zasługujesz na wyjaśnienia po tym wszystkim, w co cię wpakowaliśmy.

- Nie musicie mi nic mówić.

- Dzięki, Cas. – Dean spojrzał na niego przelotnie, nim odetchnął głęboko i zaczął opowiadać: – Żółtooki to demon, który zabił naszą mamę. Byłem dzieckiem, Sammy miał tylko kilka miesięcy. Demon wzniecił pożar w naszym domu. Tata nas wyprowadził, ale mama zginęła. Od tamtego czasu ojciec zajął się polowaniem na duchy i inne potwory.

- Uczył was?

- Od małego. Już nawet nie pamiętam normalnego dzieciństwa, jakie miałem przed pożarem.

- Przykro mi. – Nie wiedział, co innego mógł powiedzieć.

- Przywykłem. – Dean spojrzał na Samuela, który nieobecnym wzrokiem spoglądał gdzieś w dal. Castiel zrozumiał, że Deanowi to brata jest najbardziej żal.

Nie rozmawiali już więcej o tym ani o niczym innym. W milczeniu jechali przez resztę dnia, zatrzymali się dopiero na noc. Ani Samuel ani Dean nie byli za bardzo rozmowni, więc Castiel na nich nie naciskał. W ciszy zjedli coś przed snem, a potem położyli się spać. Nie mógł jednak zasnąć i miał wrażenie, że bracia również. Ich myśli zaprzątał ojciec, Colt o którym pisał w liście, szkatuła z kulami i żółtooki demon, na którego polowali. Castiel nie musiał czytać im w myślach, by to wiedzieć, wyczytał to z ich twarz i oczu. Dean wyglądał dużo gorzej od brata. Był wściekły, rozczarowany i najpewniej czuł się zdradzony. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to on osobiście chciał zabić demona, sam, bez pomocy ojca czy Samuela. Był pełen nienawiści i chciał zemsty, Castiel potrafił to wyczuć. Nie wiedział jak, ale potrafił, zawsze tak miał. Być może to nie pozwalało mu cały czas spać. Wyczuwał emocje, które przytłaczały nawet jego własne i odganiały sen, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy obaj bracia byli pełni tych negatywnych uczuć.

Castiel przewrócił się na drugi bok i spojrzał na obu mężczyzn. Leżeli zwróceni do niego plecami, ale wiedział, że jeszcze nie śpią. Tej nocy żaden z nich nie zaznał snu.

O wschodzie słońca wyruszyli dalej. Każdy z nich udawał, że spał całą noc, ale nie oszukali się nawzajem. Doskonale wiedzieli, że żaden się nie wyspał.

Bracia nic nie zjedli, ale Castiel z ogromną przyjemnością zjadł śniadanie. Nie mieli jednak czasu, by czekać, dlatego zjadł w drodze. Samuel dalej był markotny, ale mniej niż poprzedniego dnia. Dean z kolei wyglądał, jakby o wszystkim zapomniał, uśmiechnął się do Castiela, gdy szykowali się do drogi, a teraz nucił pod nosem jakąś melodię.

- Wiesz, Cas – zaczął niespodziewanie. – Jeśli chcesz, możemy cię odwieźć do Londynu.

- Odwieźć?

- No wiesz, porwaliśmy cię i naraziliśmy na śmierć, to pewnie mocno tobą wstrząsnęło – wyjaśnił, gestykulując nieznacznie. – Nie obrażę się, jeśli nie chcesz z nami dłużej jechać. Masz rodzinę, w domu czeka narzeczona. Jeśli chcesz wrócić, to powiedz.

Chciał wrócić? Sam już nie wiedział. To było kilka strasznych dni, omal nie zginął, nadal był tym przerażony, ale mimo to, po raz pierwszy od lat czuł, że żyje. Ta ekscytacja, którą czuł, gdy razem z Deanem przeszukiwali pokoje pałacyku, strach, który go opanował, gdy spotkał ducha. Te emocje w jakiś sposób sprawiły, że poczuł się szczęśliwy, jakby w końcu robił to, co powinien. Czuł się, jakby odnalazł dom, a Dean i Samuel byli jego zaginioną rodziną.

W Londynie nic na niego nie czekało, tylko nudne życie pozbawione duchów i demonów, które choć straszne, wydawały mu się bliższe niż londyńscy biznesmeni.

Jedyne czego mógłby żałować odchodząc z Samuelem i Deanem, to Anna i Gabriel. Z rodzicami nigdy nie odczuwał większej więzi, wychowywali go Mary i rodzeństwo, a nie ojciec i matka. Gabriel i Anna byli dla niego wszystkim, jedynymi, którzy go rozumieli i z którymi mógł porozmawiać o tym, czego pragnął.

Ale jego rodzeństwo było przekonane, że nie żyje, nic nie stało mu na drodze, by mógł odejść polować razem z Samuelem i Deanem. Mimo to na samą myśl dostał poczucia winy. Gabriel i Anna nie zasługiwali, by cierpieć z powodu jego fałszywej śmierci. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak bardzo cierpieli z tego powodu. Musiał im dać jakiś znak, że żyje, że nic mu nie jest. Gabriel pewnie zadręczał się, że to jego wina, nie mógł na to pozwalać.

- Nie chcę wracać do Londynu – zdecydował w końcu. Dean wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale i pełnego nadziei. Kto by pomyślał, że się polubią, nie przepadali za sobą na początku. Ale Dean wcale nie był taki zły, na jakiego wyglądał.

- Nie chcesz? – zapytał dla pewności.

Castiel pokręcił głową. Zauważył, że Samuel przygląda mu się dyskretnie.

- Nie. Polubiłem te całe polowania.

Dean parsknął śmiechem.

- Jesteś świrem – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Inaczej nie mówiłbyś czegoś takiego.

- To ciekawe życie.

- Nie wszyscy uważają tak samo. Wierz mi, Cas, gdybym miał wybór, zrezygnowałbym z tego.

- Nie zrezygnowałbyś – powiedział. Dean zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał mu się zdziwiony. – Lubisz to. To jedyne, w czym jesteś dobry. Cieszysz się, gdy możesz pomóc ludziom. To twoje życie i nie zamieniłbyś go na nic innego.

Dean długo mu się przyglądał, przeszywając go wzrokiem.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

Castiel nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział.

- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze. – Po prostu to wiem.

- Więc się mylisz. Nienawidzę tego życia.

Castiel nie zamierzał się kłócić.

- Pewnie masz rację – mruknął pod nosem. Czuł na sobie wzrok Samuela. Gdy uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, brat Deana patrzył już w innym kierunku.

- Wiec zostajesz? – zapytał dla pewności Dean.

- Tak, Dean, zostaję – zapewnił. – Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie.

- Jesteś chyba pierwszym człowiekiem, który postanowił zostać ze swoimi porywaczami. Nie obraź się, ale chyba nie jesteś do końca normalny.

- Może kiedyś opiszą ten przypadek.

- Upomnij się wtedy o część pieniędzy z nagrody. Podzielimy się.

Castiel uśmiechnął się rozbawiony i ku jego zaskoczeniu, Samuel również.

- Cas? – odezwał się znowu Dean.

- Tak?

- Dlaczego chcesz z nami jechać? – zapytał. – Nie jesteśmy najlepszym towarzystwem, wiesz? Ja i Sammy mamy swoje problemy i humory. Poza tym jak raz w to wejdziesz, to już nie ma odwrotu.

- Chyba po prostu ciągnie swój do swego.

- Nazywasz mnie świrem?

- Ty to powiedziałeś.

Dean uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

Jeszcze przed południem dojechali do niewielkiego miasta. Castiel nie znał jego nazwy i nie bardzo go ona obchodziła, miał tylko nadzieje, że będzie mógł wysłać stąd list do Londynu.

- Spędzimy tu dzień lub dwa – zdecydował Dean, niosąc razem z Samuelem rzeczy z wozu, który zostawili poza miastem.

- A potem? – zapytał Samuel.

- Spróbujemy znaleźć tatę. Cas, pasuje ci to?

- Tak. Chciałbym tylko coś zrobić.

- Co takiego?

- Chcę napisać list do rodzeństwa – odpowiedział. – Muszę im powiedzieć, że żyję.

- Ale wtedy będą cię szukać – zauważył Dean.

- Poproszę ich, by tego nie robili i by nikomu nie powiedzieli o liście. – Dean dalej nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Dean, pozwól mi. Muszą wiedzieć, że żyję, to moje rodzeństwo.

- Dobra, ale nie mów im z kim i gdzie jesteś – zgodził się w końcu.

- Dziękuję.

Castiel napisał krótki list adresowany do Gabriela. Wiedział, że Anna też go przeczyta. Tak jak kazał Dean, nie napisał gdzie jest ani z kim, napisał tylko czemu uciekł. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy wiadomość dotrze do Londynu, ale miał nadzieje, że jak najszybciej.

Po napisaniu listu wrócił do braci, którzy wynajęli im niewielki pokoik, żeby mieć gdzie spać. Castiel z radością położył się na łóżku. Choć było niewygodne, to mimo to wciąż lepsze od zimnej ziemi czy zakurzonej podłogi.

Westchnął zadowolony i nim się obejrzał, zasnął.

* * *

„_Drodzy Gabrielu i Anno_

_Chciałem tylko Wam napisać, że nic mi nie jest – żyję. Wiem że było okrutnym z mojej strony zostawiać Was bez wyjaśnień, ale nie miałem wyboru, musiałem odejść, małżeństwo nie jest dla mnie, dlatego zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, jaka zadziałałaby w tej sytuacji. _

_Jestem bezpieczny, nie musicie się o mnie martwić, nie jestem sam, mam pomoc. Nie szukajcie mnie, to będzie tylko strata czasu, nie chcę być znaleziony. Po prostu dalej udawajcie, że jestem martwy. Jak tylko pomogę z czymś moim nowym towarzyszom, to po Was wrócę i razem uciekniemy. Póki co grajcie swoje role, obiecuję, że to nie potrwa długo. _

_Człowiek, którego pochowaliście, to Kuba Rozpruwacz. Wiem jak to brzmi i pewnie mi nie uwierzycie, ale to on, już nikogo nie zaatakuje. To nie ja go zabiłem, bez obaw. _

_Po przeczytaniu tego listu spalcie go, żeby nikt się o nim nie dowiedział._

_Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się spotkamy. Kocham Was i tęsknię za Wami._

_Castiel_ "

Gabriel wrzucił list do kominka i razem z Anną patrzył, jak płonie. Już po chwili została z niego tylko garstka popiołu.

- Żyje – wyszeptał. – Nasz braciszek żyje.

Oboje nie mogli w to uwierzyć, ale rozpoznaliby to pismo i podpis wszędzie. To na pewno był list od Castiela. Żył, był cały i zdrowy. Chcieli go znaleźć, zobaczyć na własne oczy, ale wiedzieli, że nie mogą. Jeszcze parę dni temu, jeszcze wczoraj ruszyliby za nim pomimo jego prośby, by tego nie robić. Teraz było już za późno.

- Myślisz, że jeszcze go zobaczymy? – zapytała Anna.

- Castiel nie rzuca słów na wiatr. Wróci do nas, na pewno.

Anna objęła go mocno.

- Musimy grać swoje role, dopóki nie wróci – wyszeptała.

- Drań, powinien nas ze sobą zabrać, kiedy mógł.

- Na pewno by tak zrobił, gdyby miał okazję – zapewniła go. – Ciężko będzie zgrywać dobrą żonę, gdy Castiel jest nie wiadomo gdzie. Ale musimy to zrobić, Gabe. Dla niego.

- Wiem.

- Tutaj jesteście! – Henry wszedł do pokoju z uśmiechem na ustach. – Anno, zostaw Gabriela, pognieciesz sobie suknie, a jemu frak. Musicie wyglądać olśniewająco.

- Tak, ojcze. – Anna odsunęła się, ale złapała brata za rękę.

- Chodźcie, ślub niedługo się zacznie.

- Już idziemy – obiecał Gabriel. Henry wyszedł i zostawił ich samych. – Gotowa?

Anna przytaknęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Gotowa.

Wyszli razem i tak samo stanęli przed ołtarzem. Oboje bez zawahania powiedzieli tak, a potem opuścili kościół w obecności swoich małżonków. Wiedzieli, że wszystko będzie dobrze, Castiel po nich wróci i to już niedługo. Znowu będą razem, wolni, tak jak zawsze tego chcieli.


End file.
